Bella Swan: Volturi Queen
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: This takes place during the time that Bella was alone in New Moon. Her real mate feels her pain after Edward leaves her and goes to find her. When he does she learns just exactly who he is. He is the real leader of the Volturi: The Vampire Azrael. Through him she learns what real love feels like with her new family.
1. Chapter 1: A mate Found at Last

**Bella Swan: Volturi Queen** By: Matthias Stormcrow

(A/N Before I begin I just want to say that this is a revised version of a story of mine called Bella Swan: Vampire Queen. I stopped writing that because when I reread it I realized that when I was writing it I wasn't in a good place mentally and I was depressed. So that's how this story came about and I hope it's just as good if not better then the original. I don't own Twilight just the Original Character.)

Summery: This takes place during the time that Bella was alone in New Moon. Her real mate feels her pain after Edward leaves her and goes to find her. When he does she learns just exactly who he is. He is the real leader of the Volturi: The Vampire Azrael. Through him she learns what real love feels like with her new family.

Chapter 1: A Mate found at last (Azrael POV)

Year 2005, September 16.

Here I am making my way back to Volterra Castle from my periodic time as a nomad. I do this every seventy years or so because time in the Castle does get a little boring.

My name is Azrael and I am the real Volturi ruler. Aro, Caius and Marcus act as my mouthpieces and their guard act as my enforcers.

I check my disguise and when I was still cloaked I gently pushed the big wooden doors open and walked toward the receptionist Gianna.

"Um hello sir. Do you have an appointment to see Master Aro?" She asked.

"I don't need one." I said as I walked right past her down the hall.

"Please sir, you need an appointment." She said then shouted. "Intruder alert."

With in seconds I found myself surrounded by Jane, Felix, Demitri and Alec on either side of me.

"Stand down." I said calmly.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Felix said.

"Stand down." I said more forcibly.

They all crouched down and showed me their teeth.

"Well it's been fun but you should have listened to me." I said using my power.

I have the power to change my looks. I snapped my fingers and within seconds my light blond hair turned black, my eyes went from light blue to red and my skin went from tan to pale and my clothes changed from the white t-shirt and dark blue jeans I was wearing to my Black Volturi outfit, which is a black dress shirt, white undershirt, and black dress pants with black shoes.

The four would be attackers immediately bowed before me with a sorry Master I smiled.

I walked right by them and continued on my merry way with the four of them right behind me. When I reached the main doors leading to the throne room I threw them open.

"Father!" Didyme, Athenadora and Sulpicia shouted as they got off their mates and ran toward me.

I missed my daughters. You see every vampire not of this coven believes Aro, Caius and Marcus rule. When in reality I do. I changed Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenadora first. Then my daughters brought Marcus, Aro and Caius to me. They were wounded in battle and I changed them thus beginning the Volturi.

"Ah my darling daughters. I have missed you so much." I said as I hugged each of them then kissed their foreheads.

I then walked toward the platform that held the thrones and I broke the illusion of where my throne is and sat down.

"Master Azrael. You're just in time for lunch." My son in law Caius said.

With that the other guards filed in bowed and took their places.

"How many is young Heidi bringing today?" I asked falling easily into pattern.

"Between 50 to 60 humans." Marcus replied.

"Oh good I haven't had a good human since I stopped for a snack in Germany a month ago.

Within minutes I could hear the babble of the humans and the laughter of Heidi. Heidi pushed open the doors and she first spotted me and nodded her head in respect.

I got up out of my chair while the guards got ready.

"Welcome my friends to Volterra Castle." I said as I looked at my daughters, sons-in-law and guards. "Let's feast!"

With that we all picked a Human and sprang. As I was drinking it came to my notice that the mated couples shared their human and the guards that didn't have a mate shared with their fellow guards leaving me the odd man out and with that thought I had lost my appetite after killing three humans and I left the throne room.

I walked toward my room and used my key to open the door and walked in. Nothing had changed and as expected my daughters had cleaned the room. I sat down on my bed and cried unshed tears. During that time I got a tremendous pain in my chest where my long dead heart used to be.

"Father." Didyme shouted as she opened my door. "Marcus, Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenadora help me!"

With that cry Didyme tried to get back on my feet for I had fallen on the floor.

"Master!" Marcus shouted as he helped Didyme get me back to my feet.

I shrugged them off took two steps and fell again.

"Ah damn it." Caius said as he and Aro helped me up.

"I have to go. My mate is in pain." I whimpered. "I'm going to kill the person responsible."

"He has a mate? Since when?" Athenadora asked.

"Oh he does. The Silver thread of the mate bond leads away from here. Felix, Demitri, Jane and Heidi go help Master Azrael find his mate." Marcus said as he helped took me from Caius and Aro and gave me to Felix and Demitri. "Follow the pull and you'll find her good luck Master."

The others nodded and with that Felix and Demitri carried me out with Jane and Heidi right behind us.

"Ready or not mate. Here I come." I whispered when I placed in the Limo.

"How did you find your mate master?" Jane asked.

"Probably when I took a tour of Washington State in America. Ah there pregnant woman I just barely avoided. Her hand touched mine and I felt the spark. The spark was to the baby seeing as the woman had a husband. She must be all grown up now hence the mate bond has been put into full effect." I said as the Limo arrived at the Airport.

I limped toward our jet with the others around me. I climbed onboard with Felix and Demitri going to the front of the plane to drive and I sat in my seat with Jane and Heidi in front of me.

"How's the pain master Azrael?" Heidi politely asked.

"Bearable." I replied while rubbing my chest.

The Plane took off and I looked outside at my beloved Italy.

"_I'll be back." I thought to myself._ "Here I come my mate."

(A/N: That's the first chapter completed. Tel me you what all think.)


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting** (Azrael POV)

Here we are now getting into a Limo heading west because that is where the pull is taking me. The plan ride would normally take about 8 hours we got to Seattle, Washington in two thanks to Felix engaging our jet's thrusters. The pain never went away the whole entire flight. In fact it increased a lot.

"Drive. Faster." I growled out.

With that Felix drove faster. Within minutes we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' I opened the window and I smelled her in the woods and without thinking I jumped out of the car and sped toward the smell. When I got at the end of the stale trail I came upon a scene that pissed me off.

For there on the ground was my mate's coat with her hair and blood on it and all around was the smell of a Vampire. Their two scents led away in the same direction. I let a loud snarl and a few seconds later. Demitri, Felix, Jane and Heidi came running.

"She's gone. She's gone and somebody is gonna pay for it!" I shouted I followed the smell of my Mate and the Vampire.

"Master!" Jane shouted.

"Stay here I'll be back." I said as I ran as fast as I could.

The smart thing to do would have been bring Demitri with me but I was to enraged to think all I had on my mind was finding my mate and killing the punk ass that took her.

As I was running I smelled something following me. The smell made me stop. A few minutes later I could hear the padding of three sets of paws. I turned around and directly behind me stood two horse-sized wolves.

"Interesting." I said as the dogs started to surround me and I backed up against a tree.

"Where's Bella Swan Leech?" the voice of a man now coming out of bushes behind me.

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. That must be my mate's name. Now I have a name I need a face.

"Funny I don't see why she's your concern?" I asked.

"We protect humans you kill them." The man shouted and the two wolves growled.

"Hardly dear boy. We don't kill innocent people. We kill people who deserve it." I explained.

"Who made you judge?' He snarled.

"If I were you, I would best watch my tone dog." Demitri said as he and the others came surrounded the dogs.

"Are you okay Master?" Jane asked.

"Who made you their boss?" The man snarled again.

"They did. Jane dear please shut them the hell up. I don't have time for this bullshit. Keep them contained until I call you. Demitri and Heidi come with me. Felix do not kill these imbeciles. Who knows they might be useful later." I said as I turned and left the screaming dogs to Jane and Felix and I continued on with the finding of my mate.

As we ran I realized the scent was slowing fading away until we lost it.

"God damn it! We lost the fucking trail! Thanks to those fucking dogs! If she dies I'll hunt them down and kill then and then eradicate wherever the fuck they call home before I off myself! I swear to whatever higher power will listen to me." I shouted. "Demitri!"

"I'll find 'em." Demitri said as he concentrated using his gift.

After he minutes he took like a shot heading east.

"It's weird." Demitri said after a while.

"What is?" I asked.

"I'm not following your mate's signal I got other though. It's curious that I can't track her." Demitri said.

"There's a first time for everything." Heidi said smugly.

"I don't care right now. All I care about is having my mate in my arms." I said softly.

It was then that I realized we must have been getting close because the pain was going away with each step we took.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." I said as we passed the now entering Seattle sign. "Demitri, take point, Heidi cover our backs. We're taking the roofs."

With that all three of us jumped onto the roofs and followed Demitri. Demitri led us toward this big dark warehouse. We peered through the window and I could see a brown haired female chained in a standing position. One of her legs were broken and she looked to be unconscious.

I turned to Demitri and Heidi. "I'm going in keep a lookout. Hold this." I tossed Heidi my cloak.

With that I jumped through the window on the roof and when I landed the lights turned on and there stood a red headed female Vampire. Who I knew based on Aro's Vampire Identification book is named Victoria

"Who the fuck are you?" She snarled.

"Watch your tongue cretin." I replied.

"Why should I?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"It seems we haven't be properly introduced wench. You see I know your name Vicky, I know all about so I shall tell you my name. My name is Azrael." I said as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Don't toy with me. That's not your name. Azrael is a myth a crackpot tale that the Volturi wrote about to scare us lesser Vampires into obeying. So I ask again who are you?" Victoria said.

My gaze shifted to Bella Swan. She had scratches that had been oozing blood but had long since dried.

"You want a taste of her. I was waiting for her masters to show up." Victoria said.

"Masters? Ah you mean young Carlisle Cullen and his family. You are daft woman. She isn't young Edward's mate. She. Is. Mine!" I snarled.

With that I charged hell bent on my mate's vengeance.

(Bella POV)

How did I end up in this position? I did not deserve this. I did not deserve to be left by my now ex-boyfriend E-E- He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his _family_. I do not deserve to be chained up where the heck I am like an animal.

"You know. Capture was way too easy. I expected a challenge. Oh well I'll make due with your death but it won't be quick. I promise you that. When I am finally satisfied with James's revenge then I'll kill you. Until then I'm going to slowly torture you." Victoria taunted.

I had no idea how long she tortured me until I passed out. All I know is he cut my face up pretty good, and broke one of my legs that had me screaming and swearing.

I came to the sounds a fight. I opened my eyes to see a dark haired male Vampire with a dark look on his face. He had red eyes and he wore all black. He was unlike any Vampire I had seen or read about save for one: Dracula. I mean like Dracula this vampire exuded confidence and grace and I found myself feeling safe with him around. He had no see able damage done to him that I could see.

Victoria on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Victoria was missing an arm and she looked like she got her butt kicked.

"It's okay young one. Master is the best fighter out of all of us." A Vampire to my right said. He has build like Jasper only he had dark brown hair and red eyes. He like the female on my other said were wearing Black Cloaks

"Demitri don't scare the poor girl or Master will have our heads. Hello miss my name is Heidi and we've been assigned to protect you while Master deals with the heathen Victoria." The female Vampire, who I just learned was named Heidi said.

With that I turned my attention to the battle going on in front of me. Victoria had tried to throw a punch only to have the Vampire she was fighting block it and rip that arm off and smash her in the face with it, which knocked her to the ground. He advanced on her.

"This is the end of you Vicky. Tell Satan Azrael says hi." He replied.

"_That is his name Azrael. It suits him." I thought to myself._

With that he tore Victoria's head off and threw her into a lit furnace. Then he turned on us and smiled.

"Demitri, Heidi gather Jane and Felix and get the jet ready." He said.

"Jet? What Jet?" I asked him. "I'm not getting on a damn jet."

"You have too. There's practically a crime scene where you dropped your coat." He replied.

That's when I realized I was quite warm and I looked down and I was wearing this black cloak like the other two only his was darker. To me that symbolized something but I wasn't sure what. It was his and I could tell by the smell. He smelled like strawberries and mint.

"I'm not going." I said stubbornly.

"Well we could do this the easy way. Where you go on the jet willingly and are allowed to see your father and family periodically. Or we could do this the hard way where we knock you out, kidnap you and you will never see your father or family again. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

"I'll go willingly." I complied.

"Good girl. Let's go." He said.

With that we headed towards Seattle Airport and when we arrived we met with another Two Vampires who introduced themselves as Felix and Jane. Felix was huge but he was funny and in a way he reminded me of Em. Jane on the other hand was so serious all the time. She looked to be around the early teens in age.

"Felix, full speed ahead to Volterra. We're going home." Azrael said.

Volterra? As in Volterra Italy? As in the Volturi? Oh my god I just met some of the members of the Volturi. I'm screwed. I'm going die.

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. How are you all enjoy the story far Please leave me a review and tell me what you thnk?)


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan

**Chapter 3: A Plan** (Bella POV)

When we finally got into the air Azrael put my bad leg up and sat down so he could look at it.

"Jane dear could you get me something to clean the wounds, needle and thread, a bottle of Whiskey and a stitching knife." Azrael said.

At the whiskey comment I got nervous. Was he even a Doctor?

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Yep. Have been for almost four hundred years now. My gift makes it easier to appear older then what I am." He replied.

"What is your gift?" I found myself asking curiously.

"It's the ability to change my appearance to anything I want, be anybody I want to be. For example." He said with a smile.

His body started to change. His hair became a lighter brown, he grew a goatee, his cloak changed into a pair of blue jeans and Brown shirt. Within seconds I stared in shock because there before me with a smile on his face stood Brad Pitt. I reached out to touch his face and I could feel the coldness of his skin.

"You can maintain this right?" I asked.

"Indefinitely unless something else takes my concentration." He said while changing back.

"Here's your stuff you requested Master Azrael." Jane said setting the stuff on a table.

That is another thing. She calls him Master and yet I was told Aro, Caius and Marcus run the Volturi unless…Azrael runs them. They just act as the leaders.

"You're the lead Vampire. I guess this is something no other Vampire outside the Volturi know about and what's with the Whiskey?" I asked.

"Yes no other Vampire knows this and I wasn't around when Carlisle came there. The Whisky is for you. To numb your body I don't believe in injections. I'm old fashioned that way." He said handing me the bottle.

With that comment I started drinking. After the first drink I realized this isn't as strong as normal whiskey. As I was drinking I could feel Azrael's hands going lightly over my body feeling for breaks. His hands skipped my breasts and kept right on gong.

"_Why did he skip my chest? Right just being a gentleman he probably thought I didn't want to be touched there. He was half right. I only want Edward to touch me there and no one else even though Azrael did save my life." I thought to myself._

(Azrael POV)

When I was finished I notice Bella flash me a look and I tapped into my second gift. I could feel something trying to block me then I found a way through that barrier and heard her thoughts.

"_Why did he skip my chest? Right just being a gentleman he probably thought I didn't want to be touched there. He was half right. I only want Edward to touch me there and no one else even though Azrael did save my life."_ Bella thought to herself.

With that I pulled out of her thoughts and I tried not to let the fact that she was still attached to this Edward punk bother me.

I used my nails to cut her leg and reached into a hidden compartment in the seats that holds vials of Vampire Venom. I opened one and I let a couple of drips enter her blood stream.

I know enough about Vampire Venom to know that such small amounts won't change her. When the Venom entered the wound it mended her bones back to normal. Everything but the whiskey was for show.

"Here Jane take these away." I said handing the tray back to her.

When Bella finally nodded off to sleep at three in the morning that is when I hatched a pretty basic plan. I was going to show her every aspect of my life and I was going let her make her own decision, which is something I think Cullen failed to do and hopefully after staying in my presence after a month she will forget all about Edward Cullen.

However there might be a small hiccup with that plan. My daughters. You see even though they will be happy for me they're also very protective of me.

I settled back into my seat with Bella sleeping with her legs in my lap.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." I said as I looked out the window.

(A/N: That's the end of another chapter. Tel me what you think.)


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers** (Azrael POV)

When the plane finally touched down I was expecting to see the same limo we left the Castle in but instead we were greeted with the entire coven waiting for us.

"Well this well be interesting." I said as I gathered Bella in my arms and turned to my guards. "Fall in."

With that we left the plan and when the saw me carrying Bella the Volturi saluted and bowed.

"Master." They all said.

"So good being home once again. Everyone this Isabella Swan. She likes to be called Bella and she is my mate so treat her with respect." I said as I walked past Aro, Caius and Marcus with my daughters falling in step behind me.

We got into the Limo with Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenadora sitting next to me as the other guards were sitting in the seats toward the front as Afton and Chelsea were driving and Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in the seats across from us.

"Let's go." I said softly as to not wake Bella.

With that we started our journey back to Volterra Castle. When we arrived I carried Bella to her room on the other side of the Castle from my room. I figured that she would be best protected there among the Guard. When I laid her down I walked out of the room and almost ran into Chelsea and Corin.

"Watch this door. I'll be back." I said as I left the two Women to guard the door. I was going to see my sons-in-law. Who I believe based on the voices coming from that direction were talking to a Vampire named Laurent. I headed that direction because we needed to talk. Well I was walking I changed my shape and clothes to that of Corin.

(Bella POV)

When I woke up I was hung over from the Whiskey. How much did I drink? Half the bottle I think. I took my jeans off to see a pink scar still forming on my leg. I ran my hands over the multiple cuts all over my body o see that they healed as well.

I pulled my pants back on and opened the door to see two female Vampires guarding my door.

"Oh, Hello Miss Bella. I'm Chelsea, this is Corin and we have been assigned to guard you until master Azrael comes back." The first female who I learned was named Chelsea said.

I looked at both Chelsea and Corin. Chelsea had long blond hair, dark red eyes and she wore a short skirt and a blouse. Corin had mid-length black hair, dark red eyes. She wore jeans and t-shirt. Both had model like bodies like all Vampires seem to have.

"Nice to meet you both. I was wondering if I could have a tour of the place." I said.

I figured I would need a tour of the place seeing as this was going to become my home for the foreseeable future. I might as well get lay out of it so I know what's where.

"Right then. Let's start the tour then, my mate Afton and I have the room across the hall from you, Corin has the room next door, Demitri across from her, Felix has the room at the end of the hall between our rooms." She said pointing out each room. "The floor below us has, Alec, Jane, Heidi and Santiago. To the tower on the right side of us Aro and his wife Lady Sulpicia share that tower. The tower north of them has Caius and his wife Lady Athenadora sharing that tower. The tower across from us belongs to Marcus and his wife Lady Didyme. The central tower belongs to Master Azrael."

With that the three of us walked down the tower stairs to the bottom of the tower.

"Where are the other guards?" I asked.

"They-" Chelsea started to say but was interrupted by a black haired woman wearing a dark Blue dress that hung to her body.

"They're in a meeting with our father husbands. Hello Bella nice to officially met you. My name is Didyme and these are my sisters by venom: Sulpicia and Athenadora." Didyme said with a smile.

Sulpicia like Didyme had long black hair, pale skin and like all the Vampires I've seen here so far dark Red eyes. The other Athenadora had long dark blond hair, red eyes and I noticed something about all three of them. They all wore fancy dresses. Athenadora wore Black and Sulpicia wore a dark green dress along with their black cloaks. I went to give a little bow but the Sulpicia stopped me.

"You don't have to bow." Sulpicia said.

"At least she is polite, unlike the last hussy father brought back. What a bitch." Athenadora said.

"Father wanted to tell her that himself Dora." Sulpicia said.

"Oh Pica, hush. Father did say don't lie to her and we are not." Athenadora said, as her eyes looked me up and down sizing me up.

To my credit I stood tall. I don't know why I did but something about the vampires I have met here so far have all told me one thing I have no reason to fear them. By standing tall this was the way to be accepted and respected. That's what I needed now more then ever to be respected. _They_ never showed me any respect. Azrael has showed me respect by letting me make my own choices and saving my life when _they_ left me alone and now these three Female Vampires were sowing me respect by not lying to me also like _they_ did.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

The three of them smiled and the one named Didyme took my hand and led away from the flabbergasted Vampires we left behind.

"So Bella tell a bit about yourself." Sulpicia said.

I felt like I could trust them so I told them everything from moving to Forks, to meeting Azrael and everything in between.

"Well I would not like to be those Cullen's when Azrael gets a hold of them." Athenadora said after I told them.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We'll leave him to explain that. But right now we'll take you to his room. We are needed at the moment." Sulpicia said.

With that they led me to the central tower passing the kitchen along way and the smells reminded me that I haven't eaten in a while. When we arrived at the tower they told me his room is at the very top.

It took me about an hour to get up all those stairs and when I reached his room I could hear a stereo and singing and a shower running.

"And who am I to kill stranger after all that we've been through. And who am I to kill a stranger after all that we've been through. And who am I to kill a stranger? The truth you always knew. And who am I? A little stranger. But now I'm killing you!" Azrael sang

The shower turned and the music did as well shortly after that when I thought it was okay I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Azrael said from somewhere in the room.

I walked in as Azrael threw a shirt over his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with Blue shorts that showed off his muscular legs.

"Hello Bella." Azrael said with a smile. "I guess you have questions?"

"Yes I do." I replied smiling back.

"Ask away." He said as he gestured to sit down somewhere.

I sat on his bed took a deep breath and began.

"What's a mate? I've heard couple Vampires mention that term today and I was wondering." I asked.

"Well mates are soul mates. Yes Vampires have souls. If we didn't we would be incapable of love. But anyways Vampires protect their mates, doing anything for their mates and kill any threats that get in the way all in the name of their mate. Another thing about soul mates is they can never leave each other ever. To do so you would feel immense pain and be forced to come back." Azrael explained.

"Edward left and didn't come back. So that must mean he is not my mate but if he's not then who is?" I thought to myself.

"Do you have a mate?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

I don't know why but I felt jealous there. Why should I care? He's not mine. He's probably not even interested in me.

"What's she like?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Well what I gathered so far is she is a sweet girl and easy to get along with. She has a great smile I could work my ass off all day just to see it and it would be worth it." He replied.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Not yet." He replied. "I'm hoping she'll figure it out on he own."

To me that just meant that I could hang out with him for a while longer.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

"Yes. Sulpicia mentioned something she called a Hussy when I talked her and I was wondering could you tell me about it. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious." I said.

"No. I think you should know about _that_ story." He replied smirking.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Well it all started…"

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. What do you guys think so far. Leave me a review and let me know.)


	5. Chapter 5: Telling that Story

**Chapter 5: Telling that story** (Bella POV)

"Well it all started roughly twenty-one hundred years ago. You see the Romanian Vampires were still in charge and the Volturi weren't even a thought yet. I was living with the Romanians. Who were comprised of Stefan and Vladimir." He said.

Twenty-one hundred? That would mean he was around before Jesus was born. Wow that's old.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I created them. It was not my crowing achievement." He replied with a chuckle. "Anyways they have been in charge for about five hundred years prior to this story but they had decreed-"

"They? How come you weren't in charge?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be. They had decreed that as their maker I would have to stay with them until they learned control. Trouble was they refused to learn. I stayed with them for a hundred ears and one day I started walking around the town and I came across three wounded women and by the wounds and the small I could tell my creations did the deed." Azrael said.

"Were they?" I asked.

"Yes. They were Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenadora. So I decided then and there to save their lives and throw the Romanians rule right back in their face. Of course the little pricks thought they could change the rule on me but me being me I had it written down when they said it. So with years and years of pent up frustration and aggression I grabbed Vladimir and threw him into Stefan, grabbed the women and got the hell out there." Azrael explained.

"And thus the Volturi was born right?" I asked.

"Hardly. I changed them, got them out of Romanian. I took them to the surrounding forest where they finished the change and attacked me on instinct." Azrael said.

"Sorry father!" I heard Sulpicia, Athenadora and Didyme shout from somewhere.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well we roamed from place to place like nomads. We did that for about hundred years until by chance we found ourselves here in this very castle. Three days later I bought this castle from Aro." He said.

"Aro. Was he human?" I asked.

"Very." He replied.

"How?" I asked.

The door was opened and in strolled Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"I was twenty years old and very human when I met the Master. I was told about Vampires at the age of 27 and I was 35 when Azrael turned me because my love asked him to." Aro explained.

I turned to Azrael who had a smile on his face.

"Who's mated to who here?" I asked.

Before he could answer the door was once again pushed open and in came Sulpicia, Athenadora and Didyme.

"Good evening father." Didyme said.

"Evening father." Sulpicia said with a smile.

Athenadora walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello father." Athenadora said.

"Good evening I take it you like listening to this part of the story." Azrael asked.

"Of course it's how we all met and how the coven started. Why wouldn't we like this part of the story?" Sulpicia said.

Fair enough.

"But to answer your question. Sulpicia and Aro are mated, Caius and I and Marcus and Didyme are mated." Athenadora said.

"Can I continue?" Azrael asked.

I nodded.

"Okay well in the span of three hundred years my little family had grown from the four of us to seventeen of us with the additions of Aro, Marcus, Caius, and guards. We waited a year before making our move and yet at that point in time we still hadn't thought of a name for our coven/family but that was the not the first thing on our minds. On the first full moon of the year we attacked." Azrael said.

"The beauty of that night was they never saw it coming. We destroyed their kingdom in the name of all the covens they wrongfully destroyed." Marcus said.

I looked at Azrael and he looked really sad. He then looked at Marcus.

"Just like I didn't see happened four hundreds later coming either." Azrael said.

I look at Athenadora and I realized what he was going to mention next: the Hussy.

"I was out running errands one day when I came across a female vampire. She told me her name was Saline. Me being the lovesick idiot I was I brought her home and introduced her to the others." Azrael said getting angry.

Azrael was about to get up when Didyme sat in his lap and looked him right in eyes.

"It was not your fault. She used her gift on you to gain knowledge of our family. It's not your fault. We all wanted her to be true to you but she believes love is overrated." Didyme said.

With that he started to do the Vampire equivalent of crying.

"Shh it's okay the demon is dead. I killed her for you and I'll kill anybody who thinks they can try that again." Didyme cooed to him.

Then her gaze turned to me. I can see the message clear in her eyes. That message was screw up once and we'll kill you. Message received and understood. By I knew in my heart that I would never be able to do that to him because I owed him life and I made a promise right there that I would do anything to make him forget that conniving bitch.

When he calmed back down he continued with the story.

"Saline stay with us for four hundred years. I fell in love with her and we were engaged to marry." Azrael explained while playing with a ring on his left pinkie that I hadn't noticed before.

The ring was silver with an emerald etched into it. It was a symbol to him of her and I could see him slowly crushing it.

"On the day we were supposed to get married that was also the day the Romanians launched an attack on us. We countered the attack but not before coming upon a scene that I will never forget because there in my room was Saline and she was kissing Stefan in our bed." Azrael said as he crushed the ring. "She crushed my heart that day and when my daughters caught her while she tried to escape like the coward she was. They brought her back to me and she tried to worm her way into my good graces. 'Please give me another chance?' she pleaded with me but that did nothing to thaw the ice around my heart and I turned to Didyme and I said 'Kill her.'"

With that he moved Didyme off his lap and left with them following behind. Leaving me with my thoughts. I could feel myself getting angry, very angry.

"_He didn't deserve what happened to him just as I didn't deserve Edward and the Cullen's up and leaving me behind. He gave that bitch his heart and she threw it in his face. I gave Edward everything I had and he threw it in my face. We were both hurt by people we thought we loved. I had enough of people pretending they loved me." I thought to myself. "Wait a minute." _

_Flashback_

"_What's a mate?"_

"_Well mates are soul mates. Yes Vampires have souls. If we didn't we would be incapable of love. But anyways Vampires protect their mates, doing anything for their mates and kill any threats that get in the way all in the name of their mate. Another thing about soul mates is they can never leave each other ever. To do so you would feel immense pain and be forced to come back."_

"_Do you have a mate?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What's she like?"_

"_Well what I gathered so far is she is a sweet girl and easy to get along with. She has a great smile I could work my ass off all day just to see it and it would be worth it."_

"_Does she know?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_I'm hoping she'll figure it out on her own."_

Flashback over

"Son of a gun he's my mate." I said happily. "Azrael! I figured out. Get back here!"

With that I ran out the door following my destiny.

(A/N: Another chapter completed. So what you think so far. Is it what expected or not? Also I have poll regarding this story please check it out and vote. )


	6. Chapter 6: Overreaction

**Chapter 6: Overreaction** (Azrael POV)

The Next day

Here I am in my office talking to my sons and daughters with a big ole smile on my face, which in turn made the others smile.

"So she figured it out huh?" Aro asked.

"Yes. She did and by doing so she saved me the trouble of dropping another hint or telling another story." I said.

"Did you tell her about Tatiana, Katrina and Irena yet?" Sulpicia asked.

Oh crap. I forgot about them. Those three women better known as Tanya, Kate and Irena are my closets friends outside of the Castle and along with Carmen and Eleazar know who I really am.

"I'll tell her soon." I said.

The intercom chirped.

"Uh Master. Sorry for interrupting but it seems Bella is waking up according to Alec." Jane said.

"Okay Jane I'll be right there." I said.

"Mate is waking up I take it?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do she even have clothes?" Athenadora asked.

"No." I replied.

"We're going shopping." Didyme said.

"Okay." I replied.

"You're not coming." Sulpicia said.

"Fine with me." I replied with a smile.

With that I got up and left but not before I heard all three women shout 'Damn it.' I walked toward Bella's room and passed Jane and Alec.

"Miss Bella Master Azrael is here." Jane said.

"Come in." Bella called from her room.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. First thing I saw was Bella in light blue Bra.

"Oh shit!" I said as I turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Azrael." Bella said. "Like what you saw?"

If I could blush I would be right now. I could hear the ruffling of fabric among other things.

"Are you decent?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella replied with a chuckle.

I turned around.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What for?" Bella asked.

The words I was going to say next with the sight that greeted me. Bella was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that hung to her body He long brown hair had shortened to mid-length. She was a goddess…my goddess.

"Hello." Bella said waving her hand in my face.

"Hello." I replied with a smile.

"Come sit with me." Bella said while taking my hand and leading me to her bed. "What's eating you?" she asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Well I wasn't sure when to tell you this but well I have three other women in my life." I said deciding to just say it.

That was the wrong thing to say because next thing I know Bella flashed me a look of betrayal, throws her alarm clock at me and then storms out. I got up to follow her and I ran after her only to realize she led me around the tower and by the time I got back to her room the door was closed, latched and locked. Sure I could have put my or head through the door but I have morals so I knocked.

"Bella, sweetie." I said.

"Go away you bastard." Bella shouted with a tight voice.

Shit she was or is crying.

"Bella baby, open the door." I called softly.

"No! Leave me alone!" Bella shouted.

"Bella I'm begging you open the door." I said.

"And I said fuck off. You're just like him! Now go away and leave me alone." She shouted.

When she compared me to him I stopped functioning and shut down.

"Okay." I said softly as I turned and walked away.

A week later (Bella POV)

"Bella, sweetie." The voice that had been haunting my thoughts for the last week said.

"_Go away you bastard." I shouted with a tight voice._

_ I lost control of my emotions and I was having a breakdown._

"_Bella baby, open the door." The voice called softly._

"_No! Leave me alone!" I shouted._

"_Bella I'm begging you open the door." I said._

_ I knew the only get the voice to leave me alone was to hurt him so I went for the low blow._

"_And I said fuck off. You're just like him! Now go away and leave me alone." I shouted._

I could hear a deep yet broken breath being taken followed by a hollow voice.

"Okay." This new voice said softly followed by the sounds of footsteps departing.

With that I woke up and got up out of bed. I turned expecting to see Azrael walk through the door or knock. But for the last week nothing I've everywhere in the castle and I hadn't seen him. I knew where he was just based on where Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenadora have always guarded for the last week: the entrance to his tower.

At first I would outside the feeding chamber for him figuring he would have to feed eventually he never showed.

All throughout the week all members of The Volturi bar three have looked like they wanted to kill me. The only things that stopped them were Aro, Caius and Marcus always saying the same thing. 'We don't hurt her because he won't allow it. If we do then he will kill us then himself and we can't allow that to happen.'

Since then they left me alone with Jane and Alec guarding my door and I hadn't seen Azrael at all and I was beginning to get worried.

"_Did I perhaps overreact?"_ Was the question I always asked myself.

Suddenly the door was kicked up and in the splinters stood a feral looking Azrael. His hair was frazzled, his eyes coal black and beyond reasoning

"Hello Saline. We need to talk." He growled out.

Uh oh.

(A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Please review and if you haven't already please check the poll on my profile and vote.)


	7. Chapter 7: Talking with the Darkness

**Chapter 7: Talking with the Darkness and Reconciling with the Light** (Bella POV)

"Hello Saline. We need to talk." He growled out.

Uh oh.

"Why do you call me Saline Azrael?" I asked confused.

"Azrael is not here at the moment. Call me Odin and to me Saline, Bella there's no difference. You both hurt him and you both made me to come out of the deepest darkest corners of his mind. Now as you may or may not the last hick that did that I ordered her to be killed. But with you I can't decide what to do. Just kill you outright? Change you, rip you apart and let you pull yourself back together, ravage you then tear you apart and burn the pieces. Decisions, decisions." Odin said.

"You can't hurt me." I said trying to sound brave when I was really scared.

"He can't, I can." Odin said. "But I'm not going to."

"What?" I said confused.

"It's seems I got my point across and I didn't even have to raise a finger but know this if I ever have come out again and your at fault I will kill you." Odin said.

"But we're mates." I said.

"I can break it that's _my_ gift. Azrael doesn't even know he can do it." Odin explained.

"Doesn't he know what you do?" I asked confused.

"No. Think of us as opposite sides of the same coin. He's my light and I'm his darkness. Make me happy you get him, piss him off you get me. He does not know what I do unless I write it down. Are you sorry now?" He asked getting sombre.

"But he told me-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"You didn't let him finish. He loves those girls because their his great lost count grand nieces from his sister's side. He changed Sasha, Sasha changed them, and I killed Sasha for breaking a rule. They hated me…us for 800 years and it saddened but not enough to call me forth. I'll be going now but if you ever need me whisper him name in his ear and I'll come. I promise." He said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Odin." I said.

"Your welcome Isabella." Odin said.

He called me by name. I squealed on the inside and I watched as he slumped over. I waited for a few minutes until he started moving again.

"What happened?' Azrael asked.

I stayed silent.

"Why am I in Bella's room?" He asked looking around then his red eyes locked on to my brown ones. "I'm sorry."

He's sorry? For what I'm the bad guy here?

"I'll be going now." He said as he started to get up.

I grabbed his arm. "Don't go." I pleaded.

"I have to." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you told me to leave and don't come back and this me leaving and never coming back." He said as he gently pulled his hand out of mine.

He got up and headed for the door. I could feel tears coming in my eyes.

"Please. Please stay. I didn't mean it. I was angry and jealous and you didn't deserve that. I can't live without you. If you leave then there's no point in living." I said as I started to cry and sob.

Suddenly I could feel cold arms wrap around me and light kisses on my head.

"Shh baby calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Azrael said whispered into my ear.

"Ever?' I asked

"Never. Somebody would kill me first and last time I checked that's very hard. Seeing as I have a whole coven to watch my back." He said softly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

Based on the look on his face I could tell I surprised him.

"Yes." He said.

Really?

"Really?" I asked.

"Really let's do it tomorrow night. You, me and the sights that my city has to offer." Azrael replied with a happy smile.

I could wait for that.

"Hold still." He said as he started leaning forward.

Was he going to? I felt his lips light press against mine as he kissed me and I fainted.

(A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter?)


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready for the Date

**Chapter 8: Getting ready for the Date** (Bella POV)

The next day

"Stop moving so much Bella." Athenadora said while trying to fix my hair.

I've been sitting in a chair for the better part of an hour with Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenadora helping me get ready for my date tonight with Azrael.

"I can't help it. I fidget when I'm nervous." I said.

"You have no reason to be nervous sorella." Didyme said.

Sorella? What does that mean?

"Look I'm sorry for my actions last week." I said softly.

"Don't be. Our father explained everything to us, all of us. It's forgiven." Sulpicia said.

Wow. Did not expect this type of blind loyalty, and trust for each other this family had. Here I thought Vampire Families were like the Cullen's clearly I was mistaken.

"Thank you for helping me." I said.

"Our pleasure. Now sit still." Didyme said.

With that I got comfortable and let the sisters do their thing. They dressed me in a beige shirt and skirt combo with sandals. It was then that I remembered that since coming here with a broken leg and Azrael fixing it that I haven't fallen or tripped since. I'll have to ask him why that is.

(Azrael POV)

Here I am getting ready for my date with Bella. I'm throwing a white shirt over my head. Then I'm hopping around on one foot trying to throw a pair of Jeans on with Caius, Marcus and Aro watching on trying not to laugh. They laughed when I tripped over my own foot. When I was done I fixed my hair.

"Are you sure about this Father?' Aro asked.

Aro is the only one out of himself, Caius and Marcus that don't call me father lightly. He only does that of something is bothering him. I walked over and sat down next to him while placing my hand on his shoulder.

"What's bugging you my son?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling of foreboding. Almost as if-" Aro started to say.

"You think Cullen will come back for her?" I said with a dark smile.

I hoped deep down that he would eventually track her here to this Castle so I could beat his prissy ass all over Italy for what he did. He left her that much was obvious but I don't know the whole story and I hoped to gain her trust enough to tell me. But then again she don't know everything there is to know about me either.

"Yes. What are you going to do if he does?" Aro asked.

"He'll either kill him or kick his ass. Personally I hope he decides with choice two because clearly Cullen doesn't know how respect women and I hope I could help beat that respect out of him for all to see." Caius said.

"Speaking of all to see what are going to do about the Halloween Ball this year. Who are we gonna send on Vacation so you can replace them?" Marcus asked.

Ah the yearly Halloween Ball. I used to hate the ball because I had no one to share it with but now that I do I hope Bella will accompany me to it so all the Vampires will know she is my mate and to back the fuck off.

"We aren't sending anybody on vacation this time. I'll go as myself with my mate hopefully at my side. It's time the rest of the Vampires know I do exist and I'm not a myth." I said with my voice full of confidence.

"I agree." Marcus, Aro and Caius all said in full synchronization.

I smiled a big smile because for the first time in a long time I couldn't wait for the Halloween Ball.

An hour later and I was curious as to how far the girls were in getting Bella ready so I switched on my mind reading power.

"_She's ready dad. Come in get her." Didyme said playfully in her head._

I pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"You all know the plan for tonight right?" I asked.

"Yes we've run through it enough times. We will be ready for when you guys come back." Caius said with a smile.

I nodded my head and left my room heading toward Bella's room. As I walking I passed the guards who all wished me luck. I passed Sulpicia, Athenadora and Didyme who all gushed at the way I was dressed then they to wish me luck.

When I arrived at Bella's door I could hear her muttering to herself.

"Okay Bella this is it. Your second date ever and expectations are kind of low. I hope Azrael has this well thought out because the last date I went on was messed up." Bella said to herself.

I knocked on the door and waited. When Bella opened the door my eyes went wide. She looked beautiful. Her clothes flowed down her figure like a beige waterfall. I licked my lips when I caught sight of her creamy skin under the skirt. Suddenly there was a soft rumbling sound.

"Are you purring?" Bella asked.

I could faintly the women of the coven sigh.

"Now I know what that feels like." I said with a smile and chuckle. "And yes I was."

She smiled at me. I extended my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Let's get this show on the road." Bella agreed taking my hand.

Let the date begin.

(A/N: So what do you guys think of the chapter? I hope I did it good and it was up your expectations.)


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

(A/N: Before I begin I just want to say to the one reviewer you know who you are I am not a girl. That review got me to smile. So no hard feelings eh. My name on here is Matthias some people call me Matt. I am male and I do this for fun until I decide it's collage time where I hope to become an author.)

**Chapter 9: The Date** (Azrael POV)

We left the castle and I took Bella toward the garage that held our cars and other various modes of transportation. She gasped when she saw my intended mode of transportation: my 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Awesome ride. Can I drive it?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I said as I handed her my keys.

"This your car?" Bella asked.

"Yep. I bought it when it first came out." I replied. "You like?"

"Are you kidding? What's not to like. Black Leather interior, hard top model, 4 seater, 365 horsepower." Bella said with smile.

Wow she loves this car.

"How do you know so much?" I ask.

"I use to watch this television series called Supernatural before I moved to Forks. It was about these two brothers that traveled across American killing supernatural creatures. The car they drove around in this baby right here." Bella said with a smile.

"You like it so much it's yours." I said.

"Wait what? Are you serious?" She asked excited.

"Yes." I replied. "I want you to have it. At least in your hands the rest of the guards won't dare touch it and besides that now gives me an excuse to fix up my GTO now."

"You must love Muscle cars." Bella replied.

"Not quite as much as I love you." I said.

She flashed me a big ole smile then turned the car on.

"Oh man, listen to her purr." Bella said chuckled.

"You sound like Dean." I said.

"You watch the show?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Well maybe we could watch it sometime?" Bella asked.

With that we left the parking garage and I gave Bella perfect directions to place in the city I like to go to on the odd time: A Place called Victor's Diner.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Victor's Diner." I said.

"Great another place where I eat and you watch." Bella muttered.

That is what she thinks.

"Not exactly Bella. Victor is a Vampire, the one who changed me to be exact and he has a very unique and very strong gift. His gift allows him to change Vampires temporarily back to Human for an amount of requested time." I explained.

"So you're gonna be Human with me for this date?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yes I am. Now let's go." I said as I opened my door and walked over to Bella's side and opened the door.

"Why thank you kind sir." Bella said with a sweet smile.

I took her hand and we walked inside. Victor's Diner is like a restaurant in upstate New York or so I'm told. The diner itself boosts a homey atmosphere, an always lit fire, comfortable seats, excellent service and five star quality foods. That's according their website anyway. We the entered the restaurant and I was happy to see people weren't spewing bullshit. It looked like everything was legit.

We got to the waiting station and were greeted by Victor himself. He hadn't changed much over the years. Same short brown hair, same blue eyes by contacts and he was wearing a chef apron and black pants and white dress shirt underneath.

"Ah Tyson my old friend. It's been too long. How's your family?" Victor asked hugging me.

Bella looked at me and I mouthed 'Tell you when we sit down.'

"The family is good Victor." I replied with a smile.

Victor looked over my shoulder and smiled at Bella then walked right by me.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Victor said taking her hand and kissing it.

I started to growl low enough that only Victor and me could hear, which got Victor's attention. I walked up to Victor and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"This is Bella. She's my mate." I said.

"Damn it. Why are the good ones always taken? Can you share?" Victor said.

I gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' Bella laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." Victor said. "Follow me."

We walked toward the private section of the Diner, which was blocked off with a revolving door. Victor led us to a booth and sat down next to Bella in front of me.

"How long do you want to be Human for?" Victor asked.

I looked at Bella and she looked surprised that I was planning to do this.

"Till midnight tonight." I answer.

"Okay then." Victor said as he placed his hand arm wrestling position on the table. "Wanna wrestle?"

"Sure." I said.

With that I connected my hand with his and I could feel the power working as we arm-wrestled. I could feel him pushing my slowly turning Human arm back. I could tell because my skin was gaining some color the only side effect is my heart doesn't start. I with a rush of adrenalin pushed his arm down to the table.

"Holy crap it actually works." Bella whispered.

I smiled.

"Thanks Victor." I said.

"Here are your menus, enjoy your supper." Victor said disappearing into the Kitchen.

I looked at Bella and she looks pleased.

"So I can't believe you did that for me?" Bella asked.

"Well I would do anything for you." I said looking her in the eyes.

After a few minutes we each grabbed a menu and took a look. My stomach growled and I laughed.

"What looks good?" I asked.

"Well the Brochette Bread with Onions and Tomatoes looks good for an entrée." Bella said.

"Agreed." I replied. "So what about the main course?"

"Well I was thinking a slice of roasted Lamb, Potatoes and Green Beans. What about you?"

I was going to say something but that is when our waitress chooses to show up.

"Hi, Welcome to Victor's my name is Naomi and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" the waitress asked obviously flirting but I didn't even look at her.

Gestured to Bella first.

"I'll have a Coke and a Water please." Bella said trying to keep her voice steady.

I looked at the menu.

"Well I would a glass of 1978 Pinot Noir please and thank you." I said turning my attention back to Bella as the waitress left.

"So you're a wine guy huh?" Bella asked.

"Yep. '78 was a good year. Great year I think." I replied. "What was life like for you before you got involved in my world?"

"Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm eighteen years old and I was born in Forks Washington, on September 13, 1988. My parent's names are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. I lived in Forks for about five years before my parents divorced and Renee moved me to Phoenix Arizona. I had spent every summer with my dad making friends with the local natives but that is another story for another time. Anyways I came back to Forks a year ago and it was then that I met Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Carlisle's kid. Go on?" I said paying absolute attention.

She told me about meeting him in the Biology classroom and the way he glared at her. I cut her off there.

"Ah the La Tue Cantante. You were his singer not his mate. Once in a lifetime does a Vampire meet their Blood singer. I've met two of mine and I killed both of them am I saddened by that? Yes. But I'll tell you the story after you finish with yours." I said.

That is when the waitress came back again with our drinks and took our orders and left again.

"Continue please." I asked.

She then launched back into her tale with finesse. She told me about him disappearing for a week, him coming back, nearly getting run by a van, Him saving her, Her falling for him, meeting the nomads, the death of James, her 18th birthday party and the subsequent disappearance of the Cullen's.

"So what's your stories that you're gonna tell?" Bella asked after the waiter left a third time and we started eating.

I had ended up ordering the same. I must admit it was great.

"Well," I said swallowing a bite of lamb. "I'll tell you about the incidents with my singers. I ran across the first one four hundred and fifty years ago. I was a vegetarian Blood drinker at the time and I was in Transylvania at the time and I had come into the village when I came across a delicious scent that lead me away from the general populace I walked into a wooden house and when I got into close range of the two women I lost control and killed them. I was ashamed when I came out of the Blood lust. I was horrified at what I had done. I had burned the house down to cover up what I did. Two women one barely of age and the other was only a child." I said as my voice started to choke up.

Bella got out of her seat and sat down next to me to comfort me.

"Shh. it's okay it happens. It was an accident and you still feel guilty about it and I don't blame you. You have compassion and you care about others and that is what counts. Are you ready to go?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head I left money for the bill and we left. We got back to the Impala and buckled up again by this time I had calmed down again.

"So where to next?" Bella asked.

"Back to the Castle I have a surprise for you." I said.

With that we drove back to the Castle.

(Bella POV)

While I was driving I had reflected on what I learned about Azrael. He was a vegetarian like Cullen's at one time. I looked at him and I tried to imagine him with Golden eyes and I didn't like him with that look. In fact I preferred him with the Red Eyes. It makes him look more…wilder.

We stopped in front of Castle and he once again opened my door for me and we walked into the Castle. We were both swooped on and taken in different directions. A little blond haired Vampire gently pushed me into my room.

There on my bed was a garment bag and inside a light green Dress and matching heels. Oh joy.

I stripped down and gently placed on the dress and looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. I looked…elegant yet sexy. The dress was backless so I was happy about that.

"Miss Bella are you ready?" A male voice said outside the door.

I looked over at the Clock and it said 11:30 pm. I walked toward the door and I opened it to reveal a tall slightly muscular male Vampire.

"Let me guess. You're Felix or Demitri. Am I right?" I asked stepping out into the Hall.

"I'm Felix. Master Azrael sent me for you. Now you will please follow me." Felix said as he turned and started walking down the hall with me jogging behind.

When we arrived at these big wooden double doors. Felix turned to me.

"Master Azrael is in there." Felix said as he turned and walked away.

I pushed open the door and there was candlelight all around and in the middle of the room dressed in a Tux stood Azrael. I walked forward and Azrael snapped his fingers and music started.

Azrael took my hand and kissed it my eyes locking on to his Blue ones.

"Dance with me?" Azrael said.

I nodded and he pulled me closer with his hands on my lower back and I shivered with the contact. His skin was getting colder slowly. We started dancing and he started singing.

I was a teenaged anarchist

Looking for a revolution

I had the style

I had the ambition

Read all the offers

I knew all of the slogans

There was a war

Among the class war

I was ready to set the world on fire

I was a teenaged anarchist

Looking for a revolution

I smiled knowing full well this song.

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

I was a teenaged anarchist

But the politics

Were to convenient

In their depths of their humanity

All I saw was bloodless ideology

And with freedom as a doctrine,

Guess who was the new authority

I was a teenaged anarchist

But the politics

Were to convenient

I decided to join my voice with his hopefully he wouldn't laugh.

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

He gestured me to carry on the song.

I was a teenaged anarchist

But then the scene got to rigid

It was a mob mentality

They set their rifle sights on me

Narrow visions of autonomy

You want me to surrender my identity.

We both shouted the next line.

I was a teenaged anarchist

The revolution was a lie

We carried on.

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire.

Do you remember?

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire.

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

When you were young

And you wanted to set the world on fire

I was a teenaged anarchist

We stopped dancing and Azrael looked me right in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Halloween Ball next month?" He asked.

I looked at his watch it said 11:55.

"Yes." I said as I leaned forward and kissed him as the clock struck midnight.

(A/N: There's another chapter done. How did you guys like it?)


	10. Chapter 10: Preparing for the Ball

**Chapter 10: Preparing for the Ball** (Azrael POV)

Today is October 26th. It's five more days before the Halloween Ball and it's been over a month since our first date and we've gone on a couple dates since then with each one better then the last one.

"Morning babe." Bella said while walking into my room dressed in a bathrobe.

I was dressed in a pair of jeans in a t-shirt.

"Morning." I said as I got out of my office chair.

I reached for the robe only to have Bella grab my hand.

"Nuh uh handsome. You can't see unless you answer a question truthfully." Bella said.

"Okay." I said still staring at the bathrobe.

"Do you plan on turning me into a Vampire and if so when?" Bella asked.

"Yes I will turn you but I was waiting until you told me you were ready." I replied.

"I'm ready now big boy." Bella said as she undid the robe. "But first there is something I want to do first."

(A/N: There is a sex scene upcoming. If you are not 18 I suggest you skip till the next Author's note.)

With that she threw the robe off to reveal emerald green lingerie. I licked my lips.

"I want you to make love to me first." Bella said.

"Ah my love. I was planning on it." I said.

I scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to my bed that I had delivered here yesterday. I gently laid her down on the bed with her hair splayed all over the pillow, her beautiful chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

"Your serious about this?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You're beautiful. You're like a piece of raw material and I want to be the one to make into a masterpiece." I said.

What she said next put a smile on my face.

"Well Picasso let's get to it." Bella said.

I started kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead then her lips while her back arced so I could unhooked her bra for her and threw it on the floor.

"Have you done this before?" Bella asked.

"No." I said while kissing my way down to her neck while my hands started playing with her breasts.

"How do you know so much then?" Bella panted.

"I read." I replied.

"Hm." Bella moaned. "More."

"Ask and you shall receive." I said kissing my way down to her breasts.

I started licking and kissing her left breast while my left hand fondled her right breast while my left hand cupped her through her pants.

"Wow you are wet." I said.

"Only for you my love only for you." Bella panted.

I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it while being careful with my teeth. By this point she was moaning and groaning and gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Please…please…make…me…cum." Bella asked.

What the lady wants the lady gets. With that I moved down her body till I reached her soaked panties. She started to raise her lower body till I gently pushed her back down. I flashed her a smirk and took her panties off with my teeth. When I had removed her panties I looked at her naked form and she was a goddess and she looked sexy.

"This might hurt a bit." I said as I very gently place my index finger into her.

She gasped and then groaned, then closed her eyes as I kept moving my finger in and out slowly.

"This is heaven. Thank you." Bella said.

"Oh don't thank me yet. Save that till you cum then you can thank you." I said.

With that I inserted another finger and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. I kept doing that until she screamed in ecstasy and with one final pump in she came. I took my fingers out and wiped my hand on my shirt before throwing that off as well.

(A/N: Sex scene done.)

I waited a few minutes until Bella caught her breath.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and I bit her arm where the bastard James bit her effectively replacing his mark with mine. I pumped some venom into her before the wound sealed. Then I bit her ankle as well as her neck then I placed one more on her chest directly above her heart.

What I couldn't help but notice is that Bella never screamed during the biting.

"Didyme!" I shouted.

With in minutes Didyme pushed her head into the room.

"Oh. Did you guys?" Didyme asked.

"Yes we did. I need you go into Bella's room and grab a change of clothes for her." I said.

"Okay father. Are gonna dress her or should I?" Didyme asked.

"I think she would be more comfortable with you doing it and besides I need to help setting up the ball." I said as Didyme ran toward Bella's room before coming back with a red dress and black bra and panty set. The dress had no sleeves and was backless and rather classy for a modern dress. "Where did she get that?"

"Oh Heidi bought it for her a present for her first day here." Didyme said as she started dressing Bella.

With that I left the room to help set up for the ball.

(Bella POV)

After getting bit I think three times by Azrael I was expecting be in a lot of pain but I wasn't. I was in a decent amount of pain but it wasn't unbearable. I wonder why that is?

Three Days Later

It's been three days and I still haven't felt any more pain then the usual pain. Maybe it's because we're mates. After all he did say mates couldn't hurt each other.

I could hear everything more clearly now then I ever have and I could hear an erratic thrumming sound and it took me a few minutes to realize that it was a heart beating. Man that is loud. How could Vampires stand that noise?

Next thing I know the door opens just as my heart stops.

"Bella?" A timid high voice asked.

"Yes." I said as I opened my eyes to look at who was talking.

There in front of me stood a little female Vampire. She had dark blond hair and she was wearing a light red dress. I thought back through my human memories and recalled her name.

"Hello Jane." I said.

"Okay you remember me. How much do you remember?" She asked.

"Everything and I'm looking forward to seeing Assward again so I could beat his ass." I said.

"You'll have to get in line behind Master Azrael but more on that later. Right now well I was wondering do I call you mistress now?" Jane asked.

"You would have to take that up with Azrael because I'm not sure." I answered. "Speaking of Azrael where is he?"

"He's helping the others set up. Why he's helping I don't know. I thought he was going to stay here with you but I guess I was wrong." Jane said.

That's when something unexpected happened.

"_When is Bella waking up? I would have stayed with her but I was needed here to stop the girls from arguing over the designs of the Ball." Azrael's voice said in my head._

"_Azrael?" I asked in my thoughts._

"_Bella? Are you awake now?" He asked in his thoughts._

"_Yes. Can come and see you my love?" I asked in my thoughts_

"_Yes. See you soon." Azrael said._

I came back to see Jane and the Vampire Heidi snapping their fingers in my face.

"Where's the Ball suppose to be?" I asked.

"Follow us." Jane said as she and Heidi turned walked out of the room.

"_Azrael." I said as I started to walk behind them._

"_Yes Bella?" Azrael asked._

"_Since I'm changed would the guard be calling me anything?" I asked._

"_They can call you whatever you want them to." Azrael replied._

"_Okay." I replied before pulling away from my thoughts._

After about a few minutes of walking we arrived at these big wooden doors. I was enjoying the speed of a Vampire. I was looking forward to all the things I could do with Azrael and to Azrael. Oh the possibilities.

"Bella here we are." Jane said.

"Look I know I'm your Master's mate and to just be called Bella would be an insult to him and everything he worked hard to build and the last thing I want to do is undermine everything so just call me Lady Bella and we'll get along fine." I said.

"Yes. Lady Bella." Heidi said.

With that they left and I walked into the room. Not expecting what I saw there. The room was bright with color and a bright with the chandelier overhead. The room was a neutral beige color, the floor and walls were being dusted and washed by at least six Vampires. I looked around and that's when I saw Azrael. I ran forward and pounced on him growling contently.

"Mine."I growled. "Leave us."

He flipped us over and placed his head on my shoulder and he started purring and I joined him. I moved his head back so I could look him into his eyes his now flat black eyes. I knew what that meant

"Odin." I said.

"Hello my love. Miss me?" Odin said weakly.

He lightly grabbed hold of my hand kissed it then collapsed.

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. Next chapter is the Ball itself and I am planning on writing a good portion of this chapter in a Cullen POV from when they arrive. So which Cullen's POV did you want to see? Keep in mind Edward won't be there. That confrontation happens later.)


	11. Chapter 11: The Halloween Ball part 1

**Chapter 11: The Halloween Ball part 1** (Bella POV)

Over the last twenty-four hours since he collapsed I learned something about Azrael. Well actually two things, one he's a messy eater and two he needs to eat a lot of humans about six and yet he doesn't know why. When he woke up we feed together to get his strength back up. I talked to Aro while Azrael was out cold and Aro told me that by switching back and forth between Azrael and Odin it takes a lot of energy. That's why he kills a lot of humans to replenish the exhausted energy.

Yes I eat humans as well and the good thing about it is since then I don't feel the need to kill everybody. Unbearable thirst my ass. I also noticed every time he eats the Volturi all have a look of compassion on their faces.

I asked why and my answer was they have seen Odin at his worse. In fact they are down right petrified of him even the girls are scared of him because he cannot be predicted. He doesn't rely on his thoughts or plans ahead.

Today is Devil's Night and tonight at midnight in Three hours time Vampires from all corners of the world are coming to the annual ball and for the first time Azrael's showing himself to the Vampire community and I couldn't be happier for him.

So here I sit with Sulpicia fixing my hair she was curling it. I noticed a few things about my body after I first from becoming a Vampire. First change my breasts got rounder and firmer, which based on Azrael's giddiness when I'm around shows he approves. God he's like a kid in a candy store. Speaking of Azrael I could hear singing throughout the castle.

"Catchy song." I said as my attention was turned back to Sulpicia.

"Are you nervous?" Sulpicia asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay that's good. I was nervous my first ball to in fact I think we all were." Sulpicia said.

"Are the Cullen's coming?" I asked.

"Six of them are. Why?" Sulpicia asked.

"Because I want answers for what they did to me. They knew it was against the law for em to know and yet they left me alone, unprotected. In fact if it weren't for Azrael I wouldn't be here right now." I said.

"Good point." Sulpicia said.

With that we lapsed back into silence as I let Sulpicia finish her work

(Azrael POV)

20 minutes prior to Bella getting ready

Here I am currently underneath my GTO tweaking engine with my I Pod going. I would much rather be having sex but obvious that plan blew up in my face when Sulpicia arrived. When the song Like the Shadows from Kamelot came on I decided to take a break from the car as I've been at for the majority of the day.

I left the garage as the lyrics started and I started singing along deep in my thoughts. I could hear a voice, a dark voice in my head. The voice was singing certain parts and my mouth was moving with the voice.

Like the shadows cover me

Rise up my from ecstasy

In a glimpse from a quite childhood

I recall my mother's smile

Nothing needs to be understood

Are you free?

In the deep of a distant forest

I lose my sense of time

When the words of the wind, dishonest

I could breath

Someone told me 'there's a higher mountain'

But I wait here for the word

Only led by the deepest hunger

I flee from inside

I got to my door and I opened it.

Like the shadows cover me

You're behind me once again

Rise up my ecstasy

Rise up from my pain

I took my shirt off walked towards my guitar and picked it up.

Like the shadows follow me

You could wash my steps away

Not the one I want to be

Still somehow the same

I started playing along with the song the door opened and Bella was standing there in a red dress and heels. She looked gorgeous. She also looked surprised.

Like the shadows cover me

You're behind me once again

Rise up from my ecstasy

Rise up from my pain

I turned to Bella and she smiled.

Like the shadows follow me

You could wash my steps away

Not the one I want to be

Still somehow the same

With that Bella ran carefully toward me. She hugged me.

"Who was that voice?" I asked.

"He's you. He's a darker side of you." Bella explained. "His name is Odin."

Odin? That explains why I needed to feed so much.

"Father. It's show time." I heard Marcus shout from the Ballroom. "The guests are here now."

"Here we go." I said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it." Bella said as she took my arm and we walked toward the Ballroom.

We passed the cloakroom and I grabbed one for Bella and one for me. We both threw them on as we walked toward the Ballroom.

(Jasper POV)

Here I am standing in a ballroom full of Vampires with my family feeling a little out of place.

It is now 12:15 and the party is in full swing although the Cullen's and I have not been in a partying mood since September and it's all because of one remarkable human. A human named Isabella Swan.

We have not been the same since we left Bella. Emmett barely smiles, Rosalie spends her days restoring older cars. Specifically the types of cars Bella would like, Alice doesn't shop anymore.

Esme and Carlisle took it the worse. For a while Carlisle did work at the Hospital until his grief became too much and he quit. Esme just shut down. I mean she doesn't feed unless we make her, she doesn't fix anything either.

Nobody knows where Edward is. He just left one day and hasn't come back.

It's sad that I realized over the last month that without Bella in our lives it was like we just died.

So that brings us to Volterra. We're standing their like a bunch of zombies trying to look like we're enjoying ourselves but we're really not. Although one thing is kind of bothering me. Every member of the Volturi is here with cloaks off but two. These two intrigue me because I could feel a lot of power radiating off the taller of the two. I think the taller is a male based on the way he carries himself and the other is a female. Probably the male's mate based on the way she stays directly beside him.

"Ladies and gentle, my fellow Vampires could I have your attention please." Aro said with a smile and a look toward the Mystery Volturi members.

"For centuries you all were told by us that we are in charge. We actually are not in charge." Marcus said.

"What!" Some of the Vampires exclaimed.

"Calm down now!" A male's voice demanded.

The mystery male vampire walked forward grabbed his cloak and took it off to reveal a head of light blond hair and blood red eyes.

"My name is Azrael ad I'm the real leader behind the Volturi." He said.

"Why didn't we know?" A Nomadic Vampire by the name of Garrett asked.

"You all didn't know because I wasn't ready. At the time I was dealing with some issues that I've kept buried." He rambled.

The female cleared her throat. The said in a flute like voice. "Ah honey aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh shit sorry. Got distracted again." Azrael said with a laugh.

Azrael walked forward and extended his hand to the female who took it and then said, "I'll bet."

They both walked toward all of us.

"Everyone, this is my lovely mate. Isabella Marie Swan." Azrael said as the female took off her hood to reveal a familiar head of mahogany hair and much to my shock Dark red eyes.

"What!" I exclaimed as the rest of my family looked on in shock.

Bella then turned to look directly at us and I could sense that she was furious with us.

"Hello Cullen's. It's been a while." She said her tone turning dark.

I looked at the Azrael and his eyes were Black, coal black. We are screwed.

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. Just thought I would let you know I have another story up called Fighting for Love. Here's the summery: This is my take on a femslash story however unlike the bazillion out there this one isn't about the sex. It's about the building relationship between the two characters and all the struggles they had to go through to finally get what they wanted: each other. Please check it out.)


	12. Chapter 12: Face-off at the Ball

**Chapter 12: The Face off at the Ball** (Bella POV)

Odin growled at the Cullen Family and they were all standing directly in front of us. I turned to Odin.

"Odin. Thank god you're here." I said as I pressed myself closer to him.

I love the comforting feeling he gives me when he's around. He pulled me closer and I started purring. Hm I guess it works both ways.

"You're emotions called me." Odin replied as I turned my head to the gathered of Vampires before locking onto the Cullen's.

"She's scared." Jasper said as I could feel Odin rubbing my back.

"She has no reason to fear me. Unlike you all I have never turned my back on her. I was there as well as Azrael was there when she needed us. You imbeciles can't say the same." Odin growled.

"Please my love calm down." I whispered

"It wasn't our fault." Alice piped in.

"I don't give a fuck! I mean who the hell do you think you all are inviting my mate into your home, treating her like a member to your family, getting her hopes up of finally getting a family and then crushing her dreams." Odin shouted.

"We-" Emmett started to say.

"I'm not done talking." Odin shouted.

Boy is he angry. Not that I blame him I'm angry as well.

"And here's the kicker. You dumbasses think that just because you left her alone that your old friend Red would leave her alone as well. She came after her and I finished what you should have." Odin said.

I started kissing and licking my mate's neck in an attempt to calm him.

"That's still no excuse my beautiful mate. You told me the dipshit, what's his name Edmund or some sissy name like that left you in the fucking woods alone and unprotected. After telling you, you meant shit to him." Odin said finally calming down.

"H-He said-" Esme started to say until I cut her off I was of this bullshit.

"Esme that's is precisely what he told me. He took my hopes and my heart and crushed them. Azrael has shown me how a real family is supposed to act, a real family that has my best interest at heart and a mate who will do anything for me. Hell he proved that the day he killed Victoria on his own two hands and I love him more then I ever did any of you." I said while grabbing Odin's hand.

That's it no more Miss Nice Bella. I'm not going to become their bitch again. Fuck that.

"Well Edward said-" Alice tried to say.

"Jesus Christ in a taxi cab!" I shouted out loud. "Edward said this, Edward said that, Bella don't do this, Bella don't that, don't wear this, don't wear that. Good god it's like Edward runs the coven instead of Carlisle. With him I was never allowed to do what I wanted. I'm tired of not being in control of my life. With Azrael I'm in control of my life."

I looked deep into Odin's eyes and I could feel the lust rolling off of him.

"What do we do?" I asked ignoring the Cullen's. "I mean according to what I remember they did break the rules. Rules you put in place."

"I don't know." Odin said.

"Well how about exile?" I asked.

I heard clapping all around us and I looked and I saw the Volturi Laughing and clapping and I realized this was my first official decision as King Azrael's Mate. Speaking of Azrael I turned back to Odin and was looking back into the dark Red Eyes of Azrael.

I hoped I did the right thing.

"Excellent idea." Azrael said with a smile.

"Yes that is a good idea." A female voice said.

"Ah Tatiana, Katrina and Irena my little sisters. I have missed you all." Azrael said as I too my arm and he lead me toward the three female vampires and with them were two more males one of whom I knew.

"Laurent?" I asked as I looked into his now Golden eyes.

"Hello Bella. I see being a Vampire suits you. Yet you seem so controlled." Laurent asked.

"Yet threaten me and she will doing everything in her power to make you regret it. So the theory is don't get in my face and she will not get in yours unless she has a reason to." Azrael said with a smile toward the Cullen's.

"Good to know." Laurent said with a laugh.

Azrael then turned and addressed the other Vampires who looked very uncomfortable.

"Leave us. Go hunt but not inside the walls of Volterra." Azrael said. "Not you Cullen's, you stay here."

Within minutes the Ballroom cleared even the other Volturi left.

"Bella these are Tanya, Kate, Irene and her mate Laurent. They are my sisters and I guess my baby brother for all intents and purposes." Azrael said with a look to the Cullen's that said, 'their alliance would be with me not you if this comes to a fight.' "And these are Eleazar and his mate Carmen."

"Sisters?" Rosalie asked then turned toward the mentioned Vampires. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we didn't think it was your business." Irena replied with a snarl.

"Nice kitty. I turned their maker Sasha. My venom runs in their veins and they choose to rather be known as my sisters then my daughters not that I mind that." Azrael replied with a chuckle and a smile.

Azrael turned to me once again and smiled and I smiled back.

"Now back to your exile as Bella had suggested. Now the males of the Coven will find your wayward member and stay with him. If you guys come anywhere near here I'll consider it an act of war and we will destroy you." Azrael said.

My body started to tingle. I wanted him.

"What about our mates?" Carlisle asked.

"They will stay here with us and will be placed under our protection for a year and when the year is up come and I will let your mates go." Azrael said.

"Um, Mister er Master Odin sir," Alice said trying to save face.

"It's Azrael now." I said not even looking at Alice.

Azrael looked at me then his roamed my vampire body stopping to admire the view of my breasts and my legs.

"Well Bella needs me for something and uh well you all can hunt as well but like I said leave the country and we will find you. Now leave." Azrael said as I turned toward my beautiful mate.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Yes." Azrael replied with a goofy smile.

"Right now?" I asked again.

I yelped as Azrael picked me up.

"I say we get adventurous." Azrael said as he carried me out of the Ballroom, out of the Castle, out of the city and into the forest.

Upon entering the forest however we came across two separate scents of Vampires.

"I was wondering when they were going to show." I mumbled to Azrael who chuckled.

"Odin? Azrael?" A female voice asked as both Vampires entered my line of sight.

"Hi Pete, Char. It's been a few days." Azrael said with a smile.

I squealed and ran toward our friends.

(A/N: I'll be writing a one shot detailing when that meeting took place. I hope you guys are still with me.)


	13. Chapter 13: Saline

**Chapter 13: Saline** (Bella POV)

I ran forward to embrace both Peter and Charlotte.

"Where the hell did you guys go after we hunted?" I asked.

"We decided to tour Italy to wait for the Ball. Thanks for inviting us Azrael." Peter said with a chuckle.

"My pleasure Pete." Azrael said with a smile.

"Uh Azrael it seems an unwanted guest is making his way here." Peter said

Unwanted guest? Who wasn't on the list? Oh _Him_. I suddenly started to feel light headed.

"Don't fight me Isabella. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to see my Odin again. I just want to reconcile for the wrongs I have committed all those years ago." A voice said.

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Saline." The voice said._

"_Hoy are you here now?" I asked._

"When I died my spirit latched onto Azrael and when he marked you my soul became a part of you. So In essence, Azrael has Odin to rely on and you have me and who is better then me for you? I know every move of Odin's. Every war we've fought together we were unstoppable. All I want is redemption against those traitorous Romanians. I didn't want to hurt him but I was left with no choice. They had my human and they going to kill them unless I did what I was told to do." Saline explained. "Now stop fighting me and embrace my power."

My eyes closed.

"Do it." I said.

"Thank you." Saline said.

(Saline POV)

I opened my eyes and when I did the door opened in strolled this Bronze haired idiot of a Vampire.

His golden eyes locked on to mine.

"Bella love I've come to get you away from here." He said.

I looked over at Azrael to see his body shaking rather subtly good I want to talk to Odin after I teach this clown a lesson.

The idiot grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me away.

"Let go." I said.

"Bella love we're leaving." He replied.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, let go." I said slowly.

"Bella I don't want to hurt you now come." He said.

"I believe the lady said let go and since you won't comply well I guess somebody will have to beat your ass boy." Odin growled.

"Everybody get back and shut up." A male vampire who I learned from Bella's thoughts was named Peter.

"Ah Odin. How long has it been?" I asked

"Too long Saline." Odin said

"That's not her name you imbecile." The bronze haired idiot said.

In reply to that all Odin did was snap his fingers three times. That must be some kind of signal because next thing I know is Black Fog comes out of nowhere and the idiot shuts up and stops moving. I tug my arm out of his grip.

"Now why are you here are you gonna try and turn my mate against me?" Odin asked.

"No my sweet. You don't know what happened." I said.

The doors burst opened and in came Odin's beloved daughters: Pica, Dora and May. They were snarling and growling at me.

"You say I don't know what happened back then. Well then enlighten me." Odin said.

Odin then took my arm softly and led me back to our chambers. When he opened the door and I walked in.

I sat on the bed and he sat on the bay window.

"Now explain." Odin said.

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Odin the reasons behind my one and only regret. Betraying him.

(A/N: Short chapter I know. I haven't worked on this story in a while and I didn't want to overload my brain. Next chapters after this one will be usual length I promise. Now I guess I should explain Saline some more. Basically she's just like Odin. When Azrael switches into Odin Bella does the same with Saline. In fact one switch will trigger the other. Next chapter is entitled: What really happened that day. Don't worry everybody expects Edward to get his butt kick question is who should kick it? Odin or Saline? Your thoughts on that would be appreciated. I hope you all are still with me.)


	14. Chapter 14: Learning the Truth

**Chapter 14: Learning the Truth** (Saline POV)

I looked into my Odin's Coal black eyes and he stared longing back into my just as Black eyes.

"I'm waiting." Odin said impatient.

That's when I noticed a look in his eyes. A look of he didn't really wan to be here with me.

"Can you blame him? He doesn't know what happened. He misread the situation and thought you were committing an act of high treason. Hence the reason he had you killed," Bella said to me with her thoughts.

"_He won't understand. This is Odin we're talking about here. The Odin I knew killed first asked questions never. He caught doing anything wrong at all he killed either you himself or had somebody else do it on sight. I was with him for a long time. He's unreasonable." I replied back with my own thoughts._

"No he's not. If he was unreasonable I would be dead by now as well. I fucked up once before but he gave me another chance. What happened between you two changed him." Bella said. "But for now I think you should get his attention because I think he's getting up to leave."

I snapped out of the trance I was to see Odin was halfway out the door.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave. I'll tell you everything just don't leave me again." I whimpered.

"This coming for you who told me you have no weaknesses. Hell you even told me that day betrayed me you didn't give a damn about me." Odin said still standing at the door.

"Might as well tell him." I thought to myself.

I did have a weakness. Did he not see it? How I was always relying on him?

"It's you. You've been my weakness ever since I first saw you when I was a little girl." I said.

"You saw me when you were a little girl. Where?" He asked.

"Spain. My homeland I never liked Romania too cold for my taste. I moved there because of you. I guess you could say I tracked you there." I said.

"So she's a Spaniard. I didn't know that." Azrael thought to Odin.

Wait how can I hear Azrael's thoughts? I looked down where I could feel a pulsating feeling in my neck/shoulder area. The Mark! Could it have somehow opened a link between the four of us?

"Azrael seems to think it did." Odin said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes you did." Azrael thought.

"Smooth." Bella thought.

"Well this bound to get interesting but for now I want answers and I think you own me them after everything you put me through." Odin said with a trace of humour.

"He has a point." Bella thought to me.

"_Shush you." I replied back._

"As humorous as this is and believe me it's quite humorous but I want my answers and I'm not going ask again." Odin said all trace of humour gone.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

I told him everything. I told him about growing up in Spain, meeting him for the first time, the feelings that came with it, following him to Romania, my days as a slave girl till he bought me. He was surprised at that one.

I told him about my dreams of becoming his bride, my hopes of baring his babies and that hope being crushed when I found he was a Vampire.

I told him about the plan for that night. After I was done talking I started sobbing and he placed his hand on my back and started rubbing my back. It calmed me.

"Was your feelings for me real or was that just a ploy to get my defences down?" Odin asked biting his lower lip.

"My feelings were real. When the Romanians found out about my developing feelings they kidnapped my family, which is both my human family and my coven. They told me they wouldn't harm them as long as I had rendered you completely useless in the battle that was to come. Of course what I didn't know at the time was that they were already dead." I replied venom tears welling up in my eyes.

I started sobbing again thinking about my human family. They were slaughtered like animals.

"They didn't kill them all." Odin whispered.

That got my attention.

"What?" I said my voice filling with hope.

"I found a boy and two girls. Two months after I ordered your execution. All three had the same shade of dark brown hair you did. Well Richard the boy his family line is still alive and well your soul inhabits her right now. Mary the oldest girl I turned her." Odin said.

"I can't kill him." I said.

"Why not?" Odin asked.

"_I don't want him dead. Not yet anyways. I want to give him the chance of finding his real mate and if he deludes himself into thinking I'm his then Odin you have permission kill him." Bella thoughts._

"Okay. But I think to help get the kinks out Saline should kick his ass first though before sending him on his way." Odin said with the smile I fell in love with.

He got up but I wasn't ready to go to that mad house down stairs just yet. I grabbed Odin's hand.

"Ow." Odin mumbled.

"Whoops a little to tight. Sorry." I said. "I'm just not ready to go back downstairs yet."

He smiled and extended his hand. "Silly girl who said anything back downstairs. Dance with me?"

"Sure." I said taking his hand.

We started dancing to a beat I could hear Odin humming.

"_Finger Eleven? Seriously?" Bella thought._

"What I like Finger Eleven. Leave me alone." Odin said.

I was about five inches away from Odin in distance but Odin wasn't having that so he pulled me closer my chest pressed against him. Next thing I know he's singing in my ear and my body shudder and Azrael was humming the beat.

Restless tonight

Because I wasted the light

Between both these times

I drew a really thin line

It's nothing I planned

It's not that I can

But you should be mine

Across that line

He placed a kiss on my lips.

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

I placed my head on his right shoulder and kissed his neck.

I promise I might

No one gone by

Maybe next time

But not this time

Even though I know

I don't wanna know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

I sighed listening to my Odin singing. I wished we did this way back when.

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

Even though I know

I don't wanna know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

Even though I know

I don't wanna know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing, just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew what I found

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

We kept swaying back and forth completely lost in our own world.

"I love you." I said.

He looked down at me.

"I love you too and nothing is going to change that." Odin said as he leaned down and kissed me full on he lips.

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. So how do you guys like so far? The song used this chapter was Finger Eleven's song One Thing.)


	15. Chapter 15: Sentencing

**Chapter 15: Sentencing** (Saline POV)

When Odin and I broke apart from our kiss he looked deep into my eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Odin said with a smile. "Shall we head back downstairs my love?"

"Yes. I fear we have kept this off long enough plus I want to meet your family." I said.

"Our family. What's mine is yours." Odin said.

"Are you mine?" I asked.

"I'm all yours my love as I'll be for as long as we live." Odin said.

Awe that was sweet of him to say I took his hand and kissed him again. When we broke apart we made our way back to the Ballroom. As we got closer I could hear a beat.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up,

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

Odin kicked open the door and grabbed my hand, then lead me into the dancing mates and we joined.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

We danced towards Marcus and Didyme, Aro and Sulpicia and Caius and Athenadora. When we got closer Odin started singing in my ear.

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up,

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

Odin then pressed me closer and I could see Edward Cullen glaring at us and the other Cullen's trying very hard not to do something stupid.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from the inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All the Vampires in the ballroom turned to us.

"Welcome to the new age." Odin said as he took my hand.

"Get your hands off my Bella you bast- Ahh!" Edward started to say until Odin clapped three times another signal. Jane's gift dropped him like a bag of garbage.

"Anyways now that I have your attention. I have a decree I want to lay down that will have serious consequences if violated. I, Odin Volturi, Vampire King decree that no Vampire should ever step foot into the State of Washington without first getting approval from my Mate and Me. If they do not permission then they will be killed on the spot, no trial, no nothing just death." Odin said.

That's the Odin I knew. Straight to the point, not skirting the issue. Odin light grabbed my hand.

"Let go of my Bella's- ow stop hitting me!" Edward whined when Heidi smacked him upside the head.

"She's not yours anymore you idiot. In fact she was never was." Alice said. "She's been Masters Azrael and Odin's since she was born. I saw that before I even came with Jasper to you guys. If I had my way she would have met him a lot sooner then she did. I'm sorry."

"It's obvious to any one with a brain that she is just trying to kiss your ass." Azrael said through his thoughts.

"Yes. I know." I replied and Odin nodded in agreement.

"You know what?" Edward said.

"Shut up." Odin said. "Actually now that I have all you Cullen's here now. Now I can make this official. All Cullen males step forward."

All four stepped forward.

"As of right now you four are hereby banished from this castle." Odin said.

"What about their mates you can't separate mates?" Edward said.

Odin flashed him a look of 'watch me.'

"The mates will stay with us and be placed under my jurisdiction and protection until the year is up. If I catch any one of you coming near Volterra before the year is up I will personally execute all four of you. Alec and Jane." Odin said.

"Yes master." They both said.

"Get them the hell out of our castle." I said while squeezing Odin's hand.

With that the four male Cullen's were escorted out of the castle. Odin then turned to me.

"I think we should let Bella and Azrael drive now." Odin said.

"Kiss me." I said.

"I was planning on it my love." Odin said as he leaned forwards and kissed me.

We closed our eyes as we were caught in the magic of the moment and the switched happened.

(Bella POV)

As the kissing continued I could feel Azrael's hand slip under my cloak, under my dress and cupping my clit through my panties. My body responded to his touch. His lips pulled away from mine.

That's when I realized we were attracting the attention of every Vampire in Ballroom.

"My god Bell you're wet." Azrael whispered into my ear.

"Babe every Vampire's watching." I said.

Azrael moved one of his hands from where they were and thirty seconds later we found ourselves back in his room.

"Better?" Azrael said with a chuckle.

I nodded my head. With that he took my cloak off, followed by my dress, shoes, bra and panties and placed his hands on my breasts and lightly pushed me onto the bed and we made love well into the next day.

By the next morning Azrael and I were exhausted. Azrael pulled out of me and kissed my lips.

"How good was it for you?" I breathed out.

"Second best sex in my life toped only when we marked each other during out first time." Azrael said with a comforting smile.

"Mine too." I agreed.

After a few minutes of silence I looked over to Azrael to see he was contemplating something. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I waited.

"You know I know a bit about you and you know a bit more about me and my past love and yet I know next to nothing about yours." Azrael said.

I knew this conversation was going to come.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I said.

I took a deep breath and started.

"My first boyfriend was Edward Cullen. I met him in Forks, Washington. I was a junior in High School. We dated for about a year and never made it past first base. After Edward left I began to get sexually frustrated. I knew that none of the guys at school liked me after my mental breakdown when the Cullen's left so I turned to another source: Women." I explained looking down.

I could feel Azrael's warm hand go underneath my chin and he gently lifted up my head and looked me in the eyes. I expected to see disgust and repulsion in his eyes instead I saw love and…understanding.

He nodded his head to continue.

"I knew then that I was bi-sexual. My first time with a woman was a girl from the near-by reservation La Push named Leah Clearwater." I said. "I miss her sometimes. She was the only one in the whole pack that took time to get to know me."

With that I started to sob and Azrael rubbed my back.

"Did you love her?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked. "With me?"

"What did you just say?" I said.

"I said, do you want to go back to Forks with me?" Azrael asked.

I looked right into his eyes.

"I…"

(A/N: That's the end of that chapter.)


	16. Chapter 16: The Trip to Forks

**Chapter 16: The Trip to Forks** (Bella POV)

"Babe wake up. We're at the airport." Azrael said while shaking me gently awake. My eyes opened and I looked into his adorable dark blue eyes.

When Azrael asked me if I want to go back to Forks my answer was a hell yeah. I missed Charlie and the Wolves but I was happy that I would have my dark warrior with me.

If you haven't notice both Azrael and I are human. Last night when Azrael announced that we were going to Forks to the rest of the Volturi while the other Vampires had gone hunting.

Azrael and I asked Victor to use his power on us. He agreed to do it and he told us it's last for two weeks so we can have a nice long quiet vacation away from our newly 'acquired' houseguests. Who were already beginning to piss me off.

Over the last twelve hours I couldn't get away from them, which resulted in me not having time with my future family or my mate. So when I told the whole family and our guests that we were leaving. Here was their reaction.

Flashback thirteen hours ago

The Halloween Ball was over and it was just the Volturi, Azrael, myself and our guests standing in the throne room.

"_I asked Bella to take a mini vacation for a few weeks to Forks, Washington with me and I'm leaving you three in charge until we return." Azrael said as he made eye contact with Aro, Caius and Marcus._

"_What! Bella you can't leave us!" Alice shouted._

"_Alice shush you're going to get us into more trouble. Sorry my lord Azrael. Alice could be childish at times. Please forgive her." Rosalie said with a little bow._

"_Anyways. We are leaving we'll be returning in about three weeks time." Azrael said._

"_Are you both already packed Lady Bella and Master Azrael?" Jane asked._

"_Lady Bella what a stu-" Alice said._

"_Alice. Shut. Up." Rosalie said. "Sorry again."_

"_Might I suggest something?" I asked sweetly._

"_Yes my love. Fire away." Azrael said with a smile._

"_I suggest locking Alice in a cell till we get back because I'm sure you all don't want to deal with her." I said with a humourless smile._

"_Bella you can't do that to me! I'm your friend!" Alice shouted._

_ Azrael ran toward Alice and smacked her as hard as he could. The force of the slap sent Alice flying into his Thrown and she broke through it on impact. I placed my hand on his chest._

"_Don't you ever, ever! Shout at my mate again or I will end you and your entire fucking family for fun." Azrael growled out chest quivering. "Now get this filth out of my sight."_

_ Heidi and Corin picked Alice up none so gently and carried her out of the room. I looked at Esme and Rosalie._

"_This is my mate and you will respect him and I. If not well you'll both be the next ones in cells." I said sweetly._

"_You promised Carlisle and our mates you would take care of us?" Rosalie said._

"_I did say that but I said nothing about throwing you all in the cells to get you all off my mate and I's back. You all have done nothing but follow us around like puppies since you got here and quite frankly I'm sick of it." Azrael said. "Now you all have two choices: either leave us to have our alone time or I'll throw you in the cells for the rest of year with blood being fed periodically. Choose."_

_ Rosalie and Esme backed away and left the throne room._

"_Good choice." Azrael said with a smile._

Flashback over.

"Babe wake up. We're at the airport." Azrael said once again.

I smiled. Here we are finally going back to where this all started for me and I was going back with the other half of my soul: My Azrael.

Azrael and I walked onto the private jet. The jet looked amazingly clean and well lit and very spacious. It had it's own bar and a fifty inch plasma television screen and leather seats. Azrael walked into the cockpit and the plan started to move: My Vampire Boyfriend can fly a plane? Why didn't I know that? Oh right I never asked.

"So what do you think my love?" Azrael whispered into my ear, which caused me to shudder. "The plane is now on Auto Pilot."

"I love it. It reminds of my home back in Forks. Um can we stay with Charlie?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we? I'm interested to meet your dad. What's he like?" Azrael asked.

So I told him all about Charlie. Then I told him about Renee and Phil. He was impressed with Phil, Renee not so much.

"Gosh what a bitch." Azrael said. "She reminds me of Jane and Alec's Mother in the early 1500's."

"Wait you were there when they turned into Vampires?" I asked.

"Of course I was there. I turned them." Azrael said.

"How many Vampires have you turned?" I asked.

"Well let's see: You, Stefan, Vladimir, Sulpicia, Athenadora, Didyme, Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Santiago, Sasha and about thirty more. Why?" Azrael asked.

"Well if something happened to Charlie while we were there would you turn him for me?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why I asked Victor for four vials of Vampire Venom: Two for us to reactivate the Venom in us and the other two if we need them for an emergency." Azrael said.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Azrael said with a smile.

"Sing to me please." I asked as I looked toward the sun.

"Okay this is one of my favourite songs of the 1990's." Azrael said then started humming 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite.

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying

Somewhere in the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there's nothing

I can do

Yeah

I love this song.

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had

Something to do with you

I really don't mind

What happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend

At the end

I looked over at Azrael and he was twirling a locket from his pocket.

If I go crazy

Then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well

Will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman mind

Kryptonite

Azrael looked at me and his eyes were filled with rage not directed at me I could see that.

You called me you called me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bonked your head

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put back you

Back on solid ground

Azrael opened the locked and inside was a picture of two people: A little boy that looked a lot like Azrael even with his blue eyes and a woman with Vampire like beauty only she looked more human.

If I go crazy

Then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well

Will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman mind

Kryptonite

He looked out the window lost in memories.

And now I'm all alone

I griped his and hand and squeezed. I joined him with singing the rest of the song.

If I go crazy

Then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well

Will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman mind

Kryptonite

Yeah!

He shook off the memories and he grabbed my hand and we started dancing while I was giggling.

If I go crazy

Then will you still call me Superman?

If I'm alive and well

Will you be there a-holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman mind

Kryptonite

I looked into his eyes.

"One more dance?" I asked.

We danced to Finger 11's Paralyzer, Fozzy's The Way I Am and the Kings of Leon's Use Somebody. When the last song finished. I looked up at Azrael.

"I miss this." I said.

"This?" Azrael asked.

"Being alone with you my love. I love you." I said.

"I love you to." Azrael said kissing me on the lips.

Azrael sat down and pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into him as I waited for our arrival in Forks.

(A/n: That's another chapter completed. I hope it was good.)


	17. Chapter 17: Meetng Charlie

**Chapter 17: Meeting Charlie** (Bella POV)

Here we now are arriving into Port Angelus, Washington a few hour drive from Forks. We walked through the airport to gather our bags and as we walked I decided to make small conversation with him.

Sigh, "Here I am back where this all started." I said snuggling into Azrael's side.

"And here I am again and the dog smell is a lot stronger. They have been running amok looking for either Vampires or you." Azrael said while messing up my hair.

When I was human that bugged the crap out of me but with Azrael it was a sign of affection he does it to everybody he cares about.

We walked out of the Airport and we saw a sleek Black Mitsubishi Lancer no doubt supped up. I couldn't help but notice the leather seating that seemed to be in every car he owned. I guess that's how he rolls sigh. I love him anyway.

"I'm nervous." Azrael said as we got into a Car we rented before we left from Italy.

He turned the car on and away we went zooming off to Forks.

"So am I. I haven't seen my dad in a month or so but I am thankful you encouraged me to keep contact with him. Is this your first time in Forks?" I asked.

"No. I've been here through the years. You might say I helped build it, well me, Demitri and Felix. We got bored one decade so long ago so we went world hiking for something to do. We eventually made our way here to see the town being built and we volunteered our help as the 'Night Crew.' It was fun kept us occupied and filled with pride that we build something instead of doing what gets tiresome after awhile: Destroy things." Azrael said with a chuckle.

"How did I never hear of you till now?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have found pictures us seeing as we took the pictures and erased the minds of everybody who knew us." Azrael said.

"Why?" I asked. "Who in the Volturi could do that?"

"Well that would complicate me showing up in Forks again wouldn't it?" Azrael asked playfully. "And to answer your question Felix." (A/N: I gave everyone in the Volturi who didn't have a power a power.)

"I was told only five Vampires in your family had gifts." I said confused.

"Once again you were misinformed. Every Vampire in my-our family has a gift. Maybe they will share their knowledge of their gifts one day. Why do you think no Vampire in their right mind wants to have a war with us. The Romanians don't count because they were born idiots." Azrael said.

As we passed the Welcome to Forks sign I grasped Azrael's free hand suddenly nervous.

"I wonder if those smelly skin walkers sensed us yet." Azrael said with a laugh.

"Skin Walker? What are those?" I asked.

"Well my sexy Bella. A Skin walker is person who can transform their body to that of an animal. It's usually a dog or in this particular case a horse-sized wolf." Azrael said.

I love it when he calls me sexy.

"We're here." Azrael said.

I couldn't believe it so I looked out the window and sure enough there was familiar white house with Charlie's Cruiser and my old Truck and there sitting on the porch with a smile as big as the state of Texas was Charlie. Azrael got out of his side of the car and ran over to mine and opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Go visit with your dad. I'll get the bags." Azrael said.

Now it's time to put our act on.

"Sure thing Will." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We decided before we left Volterra that Azrael's name for himself around here was going to be William Turner after the Pirates of the Caribbean character.

I walked up to Charlie with a smile on my face.

"Hi dad." I said as I gave him a hug being very careful though.

I was careful because even we look Human we aren't. Sure we can eat and sleep and do everything a normal Human can do but we still have our Strength and Speed slightly.

"Hi Bells. It's been awhile and this must be the elusive William that you always talk about. Nice to meet you son." Charlie said extending his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Swan. You have raised a lovely daughter." Azrael said with a smile.

"Well it was more her mom then me but-" He started to say but was interrupted by Bella.

"No dad. More like I raised myself when I was with Mom. With you however I didn't have to depend on myself so much. So thanks." I said with a nod.

Charlie gave me a hug.

"Uh-Well I'm going to fridge for a drink. Is there any Soda?" Azrael asked.

With Azrael left me in the arms of Charlie.

"I missed you Bells." Charlie said.

"I missed you as well Dad." I replied.

"Let's go to the couch and sit down." Charlie said with a smile.

Charlie and I walked toward the living room and I saw a full glass of Pepsi and no Azrael. Where did he go? I shook my head and kept walking. I knew Azrael will show up again. He always does.

Charlie and I talked until Azrael returned rather unexpectedly. He walked in with two cuts on his cheek and blood on his shirt. None of thank god was his.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The 'Indians' jumped me." Azrael said.

My mind translated Indians to Skin Walkers.

"Fucking juveniles thought that they could take me six against one but I fought them off. Is there a shower somewhere here?" Azrael asked.

"Upstairs first door on the left. Towels are in the closet on the left of the door." Charlie said.

When the Bathroom door closed and the water turned on Charlie turned to me.

"I had some doubts if Will could protect you, there gone now. For what it's worth baby girl, I approve your marriage when he proposes." Charlie said with a smile.

I smiled back hoping Azrael will propose soon enough.

(A/N: Because you are all probably just dying to find how the battle with mutts started. I decided to give you guys this part of the chapter.)

(Azrael POV)

Here I am the House of my mate listening to her and her dad chat about life in general or random things while I'm pouring myself a glass of Pepsi when a familiar smell came upon my nose: the god-damned mutts.

I turned around and there coming out of the forest directly behind the house stood ten Mutts…interesting. They started talking and I could make what they were saying.

"There he is Sam. He looks different though from your memories." One of smaller ones said.

"I don't care Seth. He's one of the Cold Ones. We were given the gene to wipe them out. It will only take six of us to kill the other four will wait for the other one to come out and we will kill it together." Sam I guess is his name said.

"Sam. It's not right going to war with somebody just because of what he is. I get he kills people. I'm guessing he doesn't want to but he has to, to survive just like us. We kill to survive as well-"

"He's damn demon of nature Jacob. He doesn't deserve to live. None of his accursed kind do. I think we should do the world a favor and eradicate the whole fucking lot of them." Sam said.

Throughout his whole speech I made my way outside and stopped not more then ten feet from them.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you conceited little bitch!" I said. "Let me guess ass-wipe. You grew up with daddy issues didn't you?"

"You don't mention my father you-" Sam said.

"You ever wonder why he didn't return to you all those years ago?" I asked taunting him.

I didn't care about this foolish creature's feelings anymore. If he wanted a war I'll give him one but I'm gonna make him take the first swing.

"What do you mean?" Another one asked.

"You could say I killed him." I said.

That was a partial lie. But he didn't need to know that. Maybe one day I tell him what really happened but right now he was blinded by devotion to something that paints my kind as monsters.

"I'll kill you now!" Sam roared as he and five others charged at me while the remaining four just stood by and watched.

(A/N: Now I case you are wondering the Wolves that charged Azrael are: Sam, Jared, Paul, Colin, Brady and Quil, which by default the Wolves that stayed behind: Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry. There's a reason I wrote it like this. It will become apparent why later.)

They charged at me and I could help smile.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I'm all outta gum." I said.

I dodged the Black Wolf neatly by ducking underneath him, grabbing his tail and swinging him around like Mario does to Bowser before tossing him into a Silver Wolf.

"Now that's funny." The girl said.

I was unable to resist the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"It's a me, Mario. Wahoo!" I said while punched another Wolf in the nuzzle.

I turned around to see another wolf claw at my face.

"That was a cheap shot Colin!" one of the boys shouted.

When this Colin Wolf landed I kicked him between the legs so hard I heard two cracks and sent him flying into the trees.

"Gloves are off now Sammy boy. I'm not playing around more. Leave now before I layeth the smacketh down on your candy asses." I said.

Four of the wolves backed away and ran into the tree line leaving just the Black Wolf Sam with me.

"You just don't get it do you. You can't beat me Sam. I don't want to kill you. So what now Sam Uley, we'd be two immortals locked in an epic battle till Judgement Day and trumpets sound hm?" I asked.

Sam charged again and I sidestepped and drove my forearm and elbow into his ribs cracking at least two and he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Now go home. This my land now." I said as I turned and walked back into the house.

I didn't bother to see if they all took off. I only wanted to be in Bella's presence again.

When I entered the Living Room and all conversation stopped. Bella got up and looked me over.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"The 'Indians' jumped me." I replied stressing the word Indian. "Fucking juveniles thought that they could take me six against one but I fought them off. Is there a shower somewhere here?"

"Upstairs first door on the left. Towels are in the closet on the left of the door." Charlie said.

I nodded my head and walked upstairs to have a shower. When I closed the door and turned the water on I heard what Charlie told Bella when he thought I wasn't listening.

"I had some doubts if Will could protect you, there gone now. For what it's worth baby girl, I approve your marriage when he proposes." Charlie said.

Oh don't worry about that Mr. Swan I plan to propose soon enough.

(A/N: That's the end of that chapter I'll write a one-shot eventually about Bella's first call to Charlie and the whole the name of William Turner for Azrael came about. I didn't think it was an extremely vital part of the story but I figured I'll make it a One-Shot. So tell me what you all think about the chapter and where you think this story is going? Also I have a question for all of you: Who should change Charlie: Bella or Azrael?)


	18. Chapter 18: Male and Female bonding

**Chapter 18: Male and Female Bonding** (Bella POV)

After Azrael got out of the shower and re-dressed I gave Azrael a tour of the house and showed him the family pictures even the ones I didn't show Edward.

"You were a cute baby." Azrael said with a soft smile.

"That she is William." Charlie said from the couch across from us.

"Call me Will sir. Everybody does." Azrael said.

"Then call me Charlie." Charlie said with a smile.

We looked through several photo albums until I thought about making dinner but Azrael surprised me by insisting that he make dinner.

So there I was sitting there at dining room table staring at my mate working on supper with my eyes on his butt.

"My ass is hot. Babe are you staring at my ass?" Azrael said with a chuckle.

"Kids." Charlie muttered. "Hey Will did you want to go fishing with me tomorrow?"

He looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Charlie." Azrael said.

When Azrael put the Meatloaf into the oven he turned around and he was eying my chest and licking his lips. I decided to tease him a little. I took my hands and placed them on my breasts and started messaging them through my shirt. My nipples were hard and I could tell Azrael noticed them perking up. I let out a low moan and I could tell Azrael wanted to take me right there. Before he could take a step toward me I got up and left the kitchen.

"I'll get you back for that you little minx. Trust me by morning you'll be so worn out by my hands it will not even be funny so watch your back you tease." Azrael said loud enough for only me to here.

"I'll be waiting for my punishment my love." I replied in a sultry voice.

When it was time for dinner I sat next Azrael while Charlie sat at the head of the table. I dug in and moaned again.

"This is possible the best meatloaf I've ever had." I said with a smile. "Where did you learn to cook this good?"

"My sister May." Azrael replied. "She taught me to cook and I taught her how to fight."

He must mean Didyme. She taught him? I spent the whole dinner eating the best meatloaf in my life. When it was finished I help Azrael with the dishes or I tried to anyway because I kept getting distracted by Azrael's hand cupping me through my jeans and rubbing me therefore making me wet.

"Are you aroused love?" Azrael whispered to me as I squirmed.

"N-N-No." I whimpered.

Next thing I know is I feel his hand playfully swatting my ass while still rubbing me the dishes long forgotten.

"Don't lie to me love. I'm gonna have to extend the punishments tonight because you're being a bad girl." Azrael whispered to me huskily. "Now are you aroused yet?"

"Yes." I whimpered out.

"Charlie Bella and I going upstairs for a bit." Azrael said as he scooped me up in his arms and ran us upstairs.

When we arrived Azrael placed me on my feet and I started crying.

"Shh. It's okay Baby I'm going to make it all better." Azrael said taking off his shirt and pants.

(A/N: Warning sex scene coming. If you are under age skip to the next A/N.)

Azrael placed a soothing hand on my cheek and lifted my face to look him in the eyes.

"My original plan was make hard love to you but seeing you this way has changed my mind you tease so instead I'm going to make soft love to you like you deserve." Azrael said while walking over to my CD collection and grabbing a CD and placing into my CD player and pushing play.

The song playing was soft so Azrael started taking off my shirt it was then that I remembered I forgot to wear a bra today. When he took the shirt off he smiled. My nipples were hard again.

"No bra?" He asked softly. Too softly I looked up and stared into Black eyes of Odin.

"I forgot." I replied.

"I don't mind. No bra makes this easier and less messy. In fact when we're alone from now on don't wear a bra. Keep putting on panties though because I like see your legs as I take those off." Odin said as he gently placed both of his hands on my breasts.

I moaned softly and closed my eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Odin asked while kneading my breasts.

I nodded my head and I felt him pinch my nipples softly.

"Yes. I want more." I moaned out.

He didn't say anything but I felt him remove my pants exposing my wet panties. So I opened my eyes when I felt something wet on my left breast. I looked down and there he was. His tongue licking and flicking my nipple. I shuddered at the sensations my body was giving off. This was something new. I was going crazy with lust. I was bucking my hips when my mound grazed his leg.

"Eager are we?" Odin asked.

"Yes. I can't stand it. Finish me please?" I whimpered. "Finish me off please."

"Finish you off huh? No, I'll make you wait it out first until your body is past the point of no return then I'm going drive you crazy like I promised before finishing you off. So brace yourself love. It's showtime." Odin said.

He kissed me and placed all of his emotions into that kiss. I could feel the love, the lust, the want, the need, everything. Odin killed my cheeks, my eye lids, my lips, my nose, my forehead, before working his way down to my neck.

"Ugh finish me." I whispered.

"No, not till your sexual need overcomes you." Odin said mumbled from my neck.

I felt tears in my eyes and I was regretting teasing him now because by now he would make me cum three times by now. My panties are now soaked and getting wetter.

He moved on to fondle my breasts, which didn't help my situation. He was sucking on my right breast like a newborn baby while kneading my left breast with his hands.

He started going lower and I thought he was finally going to give me what I wanted. Instead he started kissing my ankles and kissing his way up.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please just finish me off. I'm sorry." I cried.

He stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes.

"You learned your lesson kitten. Don't start something you can't control. Now lay back and relax because now I'm gonna finish you off." Azrael whispered to me.

He looked down at my soaked panties.

"Let's get these off now." Odin said gently pulling them off and throwing them somewhere.

I laid back down not caring that I was completely naked underneath him and soaked in my own wetness. Odin licked his lips.

"You look delicious darling. I should let you tease me more often to get this kind of response out of you and have you this wet. What do you prefer for the killing blow: my hands or my member?" Odin asked.

"The big one." I whimpered.

"Okay." Odin said while taking off his underwear. "She's all yours."

He plunged himself into me and I griped the bed for dear life.

"Wow you are tight." Azrael said as he kept going in and out of me.

I came within the first thirty seconds, then again five minutes later then again twenty minutes after that. I was sore and still crying. Azrael kissed away my tears and pulled out of me and pulled me close to him. My chest pressed against his.

(A/N: That's the end of the sex scene.)

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Azrael said with his cheek pressed against my head.

"I'm sorry I teased you. That was wrong." I said.

"No, I was wrong. I forget sometimes that I no longer live in the ages where women get punished for doing something bad. Forgive me. I won't do it again." Azrael said.

I felt something wet on my head and I looked up and Azrael was crying.

"Don't apologize. This was a side of you I've never seen before and I must say…I like him. I may have to tease you more often because as painful as it was I at least now know my body's limits. Besides the sex was well worth it. Don't cry for that. Smile." I said with a smile.

He did smile and held me close and we fell asleep rather quickly after that.

(Azrael POV)

I woke up the next morning and gently extracted myself from my sleeping beauty. She was beautiful laying there naked but I grabbed her sheet and blanket that he pushed off of us during out activities and threw it on her, gave her love tap on the ass, kissed her forehead and got ready for a shower.

"I couldn't believe she actually enjoyed that." I said with a shake of my head.

I've lost control like that one other time and the result was my son Alric James 'AJ' Volturi. He's a wanderer but we keep in touch. He's half human and half Vampire and the next in line for my throne should Bella and I fall in battle. Well that is of course after we get married. Bella doesn't know this but I already have a ring. I had Caius make it for me a thousand years ago. It's made out of White Gold with a Red Sapphire welded on with a big V branded in the centre.

I got out of the shower and got dressed quietly. I walked downstairs to see Charlie sipping coffee.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning." Charlie replied. "You ready for today?"

"Yes indeed I am." I said. "Where are we going?"

"A little lake just on the outskirts of Forks. There's plenty of Trout and Bass up there so let's go." Charlie said.

We left the house and got into Charlie's Cruiser and took off toward the lake.

As we were driving I saw a smallish grey wolf running towards Forks. I could tell it was one of those Mutts. He or She must be one of the ones that didn't attack me. It looked smaller then the others…more…feminine.

When we finally arrived at the lake we got set up and took different sides of the dock and we started fishing in peace.

"You ever fished before?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Once before. I didn't get out much before I met Bella." I said.

"She's happy. Happier then I've ever seen her thanks to you. Are you planning on proposing to her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I already have the ring. It's back in Italy. I'm just waiting for the right time." I replied.

"That's great news." Charlie said before we lapsed back into silence.

We fished for about Six hours caught eight fish. Charlie drove me back to his house before telling me he was going to La Push. I grabbed the fish and made my way in through the back door. Put the fish in fridge and I heard a sniffle. Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted as I ran into the living room.

I found her laying on the couch naked and crying…was she raped? If anybody raped her I swear the dog I'll kill them, their family and their kids.

"Are you okay?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She pushed me off and tried getting away…from me. What did I do?

"Bella what did I do?" I asked.

"It's not you. It's me." Bella said.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sniffled. "I had sex with Leah. I cheated on you and now your daughters are going to kill me."

Does she not know how mating bond works? Ah shit she doesn't.

"Hey. It's okay babe. I'm not mad if you want to make love to your ex-girlfriend Leah. I don't mind. The Mating Bond won't allow you to make love to another male but me. Women on the other hand go nuts." I said.

Bella looked at me funny.

"What do you think Pica, Dora and May stayed satisfied by their mates? Hell no. They make love to each other from time to time while their mates are away. I know this because I caught them numerous times. They aren't exactly quiet." I said.

"So y-you mean that I can make love to other females and you don't mind?" Bella asked.

"Mated females. Un-mated females I might have a problem with. It's an unwritten law. Not all Vampires now this. So how was the sex with Leah?" I asked.

Bella smiled playfully.

"Oh shush you." Bella said.

I pulled her nude body close and kissed her.

(A/N: Chapter 18 is complete next chapter is the first official non-battle royal meeting between the La Push Council, the Pack, Bella and Azrael. So what do you guys think so far?)


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting the Quileutes

**Chapter 19: Meeting the Quileutes **(Bella POV)

"Finish me off." "No." "Please. Just finish me off, I'm sorry." "You learned your lesson kitten."

I gasped as I woke up from my dream… naked, sore and alone. I was about to call out to Azrael until I remembered that we are at Charlie's house and Charlie doesn't know anything about Vampires or Azrael for that matter because we gave him a fake name; William Turner. I wanted his name to be Dean Winchester but thought better of it.

"William?" I called out. "William where are you?"

I looked around then I remembered Charlie wanted to go fishing this morning with Azrael and he said yes. That would be some trip.

I rolled out of bed taking the sheets with me. I walked to our bags that Azrael set down yesterday and grabbed a white shirt, black bra and panties, blue jeans and white socks. I walked toward the one bathroom and headed for the shower before placing my clean clothes on a towel I grabbed and placing them on the bathroom sink.

After the shower I got dressed and decided to cook myself something to eat for breakfast. I grabbed Azrael's MP3 player and was dancing to a band called Finger 11 in the kitchen while making an omelette.

When I was done I cleaned my dishes and I decided to watch TV for a little while.

Three hours later

"Yawn. I must have gone to sleep." I said as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I looked up at the clock hanging in the Kitchen. It read ten to Twelve.

"Well time to make Lunch." I said.

I cooked some Chicken Breasts with Rice and ate that up with some orange juice. It was good.

After I was done eating I cleaned up my lunch dishes then I heard somebody knocking on the door. I walked into living room drying my hands as I went and opened the door not expecting who was behind it. My first love-maker, my ex-girlfriend: Leah Clearwater.

"Leah?" I asked surprised.

"Hello Bella. It's been a long time." Leah said giving me a hug.

She felt hot to the touch…she's one of them the Skin Walkers as Azrael told me.

"It has been." I replied.

"Can I come in?" Leah asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and Leah sat next to me and put her hand on my thigh. Could she not smell Azrael around the house? Or maybe she doesn't care?

"I missed you. I missed the sex. I missed us Bella." Leah said.

"There is no us. Not anymore Leah I have a boyfriend." I said.

"He won't mind. Most men don't mind two women making love." Leah said.

"Leah. I can't." I said.

"Trust me Bella you want this as much as I do. Now let's quit stalling and this." Leah said.

We made love for two hours. We wrestled each other to see who would submit first. I over-powered Leah. I stripped her down till she was naked then had my way with her until it was Leah's turn to do the same.

I collapsed on the couch breathing heavily. Leah started getting redressed.

"I have to go home now Bella to help set up for some kind of meeting. Tell the Vampire with you about it. The Elders want to meet him." Leah said as she walked toward the Front door. "Bye Bella."

She closed the door and that's when it hit me. I just cheated on my mate.

"Oh god no. I just- no." I said before bursting into tears.

I cried for an hour till I heard the back door open. Azrael's back I'm screwed. He'll kill me for sure this time. I sniffled.

"Bella!" Azrael shouted before running into the living room.

When he came into the living room his checked me over then his fists clenched. He was angry. This is not good.

"Are you okay?" Azrael said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him off and tried getting away. I barely the hurt look on Azrael's face.

"Bella what did I do?" He asked.

"It's not you. It's me." I replied.

"What happened?" Azrael asked.

I sniffled. "I had sex with Leah. I cheated on you and now your daughters are going to kill me." I replied.

What he said next completely shocked me.

"Hey. It's okay babe. I'm not mad if you want to make love to your ex-girlfriend Leah. I don't mind. The Mating Bond won't allow you to make love to another male but me. Women on the other hand go nuts." Azrael said.

What the hell is he going on about?

"What do you think Pica, Dora and May stayed satisfied by their mates? Hell no. They make love to each other from time to time while their mates are away. I know this because I caught them numerous times. They aren't exactly quiet." Azrael said.

Wait a minute? What?

"So y-you mean that I can make love to other females and you don't mind?" I asked.

"Mated females. Un-mated females I might have a problem with. It's an unwritten law. Not all Vampires now this. So how was the sex with Leah?" Azrael asked.

I smiled playfully.

"Oh shush you." I said.

Azrael pulled my nude body close and kissed me.

"But Leah doesn't have a mate?" I asked.

"Actually she will. Marcus told me before we left a few of the guards had mates we were going to meet them here. I believe we found one." Azrael said nuzzling into my breasts and I purred.

That led to another great round of sex on the floor. After we finished our lovemaking we had a shower. That led to another bout of sex that Azrael started. God we're like sex starved teenagers.

When I finished towelling off I could barely stand. I was out of breath. Thank god we're not fully human otherwise I'd be blushing like a tomato over the fact that in the last hour Azrael made me cum six times.

"So what's on the agenda today my love?" Azrael asked stepping into the bathroom wearing black jeans and red shirt that clung to his muscled body. I slipped the towel off and started dressing.

"Oh um…babe can you give me my pink bra and panties set please." I asked.

"No problem my love and I must say you look good wet." Azrael said.

"Thank you and so do you." I replied in kind.

I pulled on my panties with Azrael's eyes on my body the whole entire time. I slipped the bra on and I could quite reach the strap to hook it on.

"Need some help?" Azrael said.

"Yes please." I replied.

Azrael came up behind me and hooked the strap together then stepped back.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Azrael replied before starting to brush his teeth. "So once again what's on the agenda?"

"Well the Quileutes Elder Council wants to meet you well us. I'm going with you." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides this way when they bore the cap outta me I have something else I can do." Azrael said.

Was it just me or did he just say a sexual innuendo disguised as a sentence?

We got downstairs and I started making dinner for us and Azrael helped. We made Mushroom Ravioli with white wine sauce. We had a candlelight dinner and yet I wondered where Charlie currently is?

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"I have no clue. He dropped me off here and then took off." Azrael said.

"He's at Billy's." I replied.

Azrael loved the meal I could tell. He went back for seconds as did I. When we were done Charlie walked in, took one look at Azrael.

"You're a Vampire. Bella what the hell are you doing with a Vampire?" Charlie shouted.

"Who told you dad?" I asked.

"Billy." Charlie said. "You get the hell out of my house and away from my daughter you monster."

Azrael got up, ran up stairs and came back with two Vials of Venom, two injectors and our travel cloaks tossed me one of all three.

"No reason to hide now love." Azrael said as we loaded the injectors with the Venom.

"Bella what hell?" Charlie said as Azrael and I injected the Venom into our hearts.

We transformed back into Vampires.

"Holy mother of God!" Charlie shouted as he stared into our now Red eyes.

"Hi dad. This is who I am and who we really are. We won't hurt you but I'm not leaving without Azrael." I said.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"My mate." I said as I turned to Azrael. "Him."

"We're leaving." Azrael said.

"Bella don't go." Charlie said.

"We have to. I'm living here without Azrael. We can't be apart dad." I said.

"Okay. Then you both stay here. But uh I have some questions about you both." Charlie said.

"Okay but we have a meeting with Billy and the others. Charlie stay here. We'll be back." I said.

"Be safe." Charlie said.

"Don't worry dad I have my Dark Warrior he fought six of them by himself. Plus I know how to fight to. I took self-defence classes in Phoenix." I replied.

"Okay. See you later tonight." Charlie said as Azrael and I put on our cloaks.

"We will." Azrael replied while taking my hand and leading me out of the house and into the woods.

"Are you ready Love?" I asked.

"Yes." Azrael said.

We started walking toward our next destination: The Quileute Rez for this meeting.

"When we get there I'm going to be the strong silent type of person so when I give the signal started talking love." Azrael said as we kept running.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get running full speed hand in hand. I love Vampire speed. When we arrived we threw our hoods on just as the Wolves, the Elders, and several other people turned into our direction.

"You called?" Azrael said.

"Why do we even need this god damned meeting I say we just kill them now." Sam said.

"Sam. The male alone kicked you, Paul, Jared, Quil, Colin and Brady's ass." Seth said with a laugh.

"Is that true Cold One?" Billy asked.

"Speak for us my love." Azrael's voice said in my head.

"Yes." I said.

"He didn't ask you bitch." Sam said.

Azrael growled but stayed in character.

"I wouldn't advise doing that. My master is very protective." I said.

"Master?" Harry Clearwater said.

"Master of my mate never. But good cover. Carry on." Azrael said.

"Yes my master. The Vampire Lord Master Azrael Volturi." I said.

"And who are you? Where is Bella?" Leah asked.

"I figured you all wouldn't recognize my voice." I said. "Master with permission could I remove my hood?"

"Granted." Azrael replied.

"Why doesn't the coward speak he did last time." Sam said.

"He's really a shy person in front of a large crowd." I explained. "Not to mention you launched an unprovoked attack. My Master loves taunting and making the weak look like the fools."

I removed my hood and everybody present took a step back.

"Surprised." I said.

"Bella." Emily said.

Emily Young is Sam's imprint/Soul mate. She got cut up by Sam a while back resulting in jagged scars on her face.

"Hello Emily." I said.

"Bella your alive?" Jacob asked.

"Yes thanks to my master." I said as I pressed myself into his side.

"He killed Victoria. Rather easily actually." I replied.

"Uh I have a question." Seth asked. "For the Black Hood."

"Ask away." Azrael thought out to everybody.

"Holy fuck!" everybody but Azrael and me shouted.

"My master is powerful. One of if not the most powerful Vampire ever." I replied.

"Now Mr. Black why did you call Miss Bella and I here?" Azrael asked through his thoughts.

"An Alliance. You keep the Vampires away from our land and when you ever need something from us we'll give it to you." Billy asked.

Azrael walked forward and took his hood off.

"Done." Azrael said shaking Billy's hand. "Bella, we're leaving."

"Wait." Leah said.

"No need to apologize Miss Clearwater. I am Bella's mate and I don't have a problem with your relationship with her." Azrael said. "My daughters on other hand might. Good night."

Azrael and I took a step back, turned and re-entered the forest heading back for Charlie's house. Once we got there it was quiet…too quiet.

"A Vampire has been here." Azrael said.

I ran to Charlie's room to find it empty with traces of a struggle.

"Charlie!" I shouted.

Azrael ran toward me and gathered me into his arms.

"We'll get him back my love I promise." Azrael said.

"Give me your phone." I said.

Azrael gave me the phone and I called Demitri.

"'Lo." Demitri said.

"Demitri." I said.

"Lady Bella." Demitri said.

"Gather our best guards and make your way to Forks with all haste. My Father was taken by Vampire and this Vampire gonna realize they fucked with wrong family." I growled.

"We'll be there in Twelve hours and then we'll raise some like we did back in the day." Demitri said.

"Yes we will." I replied. "Good-bye Demitri."

"Good-bye Lady Bella." Demitri said.

I hung up the phone and turned to Azrael he looked worried.

"You'll make a great Vampire queen one day." Azrael said.

I lunged at Azrael and hugged him like a lifeline.

"Hold me." I whimpered out.

"Shh. We'll get him back. In fact I have a plan." Azrael said before grabbing his phone.

It rang three times until a flute like voice answered.

"Hello Father." The voice said.

"AJ. Come to Forks Washington. I need help." Azrael said.

"I'll be there in three hours." The person said.

The person named AJ and Azrael hung up the phone and Azrael turned to me.

"You have a son?" I asked. "Is he a Vampire?"

"He's a Dhampire or the more common phrase for him is a hybrid. I'm his Father and Saline when she was Human was his mother." Azrael said.

What!

(A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the official debut in this story of Alric James Volturi.)


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting AJ

**Chapter 20: Meeting AJ** (Bella POV)

We walked outside and into the forest where we talk freely.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You have a son with the woman I was reincarnated from. Did she even know about him?" I asked when we finally stopped on a path.

"_Yes little one I did know." Saline's voice sounded in my head._

"Yes she does know. I may be a lot of things but a heartless jackass ain't one of them." Azrael said.

"So are Hybrids as fast and as strong as a Vampire?" I asked.

"No. That's why he carries around his Sword." Azrael said.

A…Sword?

"I thought a sword couldn't cut through Vampire skin." I asked.

"A normal sword no. This Sword is forged out of Lycan teeth and coated in Vampire Venom when it was cooling thus creating a pretty effective weapon." Azrael said.

"Lycan?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. Werewolf. Children of the Moon. Whatever the hell you want to call them. I call them big hairy pains in the ass." Azrael said.

"Who forged the Sword?" I asked.

"Uncle Caius and Victor did." A voice said to our left.

I turned to my left and there walking toward was man. He was a little taller then Azrael with broad shoulders. He had light brown hair and Azrael's blue eyes. Strapped to his hip was a wicked looking Katana. The Case was Black the handle was Red.

"You like?" He said looking at me.

"Ah AJ. You're early." Azrael said with a smile.

AJ? This is AJ? He had on a black trench coat, blue shirt and cargo pants. He was a badass just like his father.

"You look exactly like my mother. I take it this is your mate Father?" AJ said not giving away anything.

Ah crap he doesn't like me.

"Yes she is my mate." Azrael said with a smile.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of warm arms around me.

"I approve." AJ said with a smile then he turned to Azrael. "I am you're best man when the wedding comes right?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have anybody else by my side for that day." Azrael said with a smile as he walked forward and they hugged.

"So uh, Father's Mate what's your name?" AJ asked with an Azrael like smile.

I smile at the fact that was trying to get to know me.

"Isabella but please call me Bella." I said.

"Could I call you mom instead seeing as how your well mated to my dad. You may as well be married to him as well." AJ asked.

I looked at Azrael. Could marriage be in the cards for us at some point? Did I want to marry him? Hell yeah. Nobody gets me more revved up then he does and it helps that I won't have to watch my back as much anymore with him around because I know he has my best interest at heart unlike _some_ _people_.

"So what's the plan?" AJ asked.

"Ask your future mother this is her show now I'm just along to provide moral support and kick somebody's ass if needed." Azrael said.

"I'll always need you to kick somebody's ass." I said flirty.

"Yours included?" Azrael flirted back.

I knew he didn't mean he'd beat me up. He just meant that he kicks my ass sexually like he always has since I met him.

"Ah you gotta love mates. Oh speaking off that I met my mate. She's here right now. Honey please come out and say hello to my family." AJ said with a smile.

Another Vampire came out. A woman she was tiny. About five foot four to five foot six, with long curly dark hair, red eyes and sweet smile.

"Father this is-" AJ said.

"Maggie. How have you been?" Azrael asked.

"Can't complain Lord Azrael." Maggie said.

"Just Azrael please. We're friends here. Never liked titles but Aro insists." Azrael said.

"Oh good you know each other but um how?" AJ asked.

"Your Father threw a Halloween Ball in October." Maggie said.

"Where was my invite to the ball?" AJ asked.

"I sent it to your last known location and it was sent back because you weren't there." Azrael said.

"Oh. Oops." AJ said with a shy smile and he blushed in embarrassment.

I started to chuckle at the antics between Father and Son. It seems to me that there's more to my Azrael then I thought but I love that I'm learning more about him.

"As for the plan well like I said ask your future Mother. She's calling the shots." Azrael said.

Thanks for putting me on the spot there honey. I'll get him back for that but that will come later.

"Hm plan. I don't usually make plans. That's not my strong point." I said.

Out of the corner of m eyes I saw Azrael's head move back and forth and he let out a warning growl.

"I smell blood Azrael." Maggie said. "And a Vampire nearby."

"_I'll check it. You three stay here_ _make it seem like you're planning something," Azrael said before silently leaving to go check it out whatever it was._

So Maggie and I started filling in AJ on the Halloween Ball while all being aware of the Vampire scent coming closer until.

"Never liked spies. They remind me of the Romanian Scum." Azrael said before the sound of boulders crashing together.

Next thing I a dark brown haired New Born Vampire came crashing through the bushes followed by Azrael carrying a wounded girl. The girl looked about fifteen years old with long dark brown almost Black hair.

I took her out of Azrael hands for some reason I didn't understand at first. I saw Azrael nod to AJ then faster then I thought possible AJ cut his head clean off.

"Burn his ass." Azrael said before walking over to me and I growled at him and move the girl behind me. What is wrong with me?

"I'm not going to hurt her Love. I will not take her from you. I can already see the maternal bond start between you and her. I just want to help protect her that is all." Azrael said.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked.

"Because he was there in that warehouse in September. You remember don't you?" Azrael said.

I didn't want to think about that time. So I shook my head. Azrael looked me in the eyes for a few minutes.

"Okay. He was there before I got there and now AJ and I killed him. Now we have to change her or she's going to die." Azrael said.

I felt my un-beating heart just shatter when Azrael said.

"Please save her." I pleaded with him.

"It's going to take more Venom then mine. I know if I just bite her she'll bleed out and die before the Venom could do what's it's supposed to do." Azrael said.

"Let me help please." I said.

"I'll help to father." AJ said.

"What about the two Vials of Venom you have left?" I asked getting hopeful.

"That might work. Put those in her wound then you two bite that will create a bond between the three of you and to me she'd be virtually a sister seeing as her sire is my father and her mother would be you Miss Swan." AJ said.

"Wouldn't I be qualified as her sire as well?" I asked.

"Yes but most Male Vampires won't give you that claim." AJ replied.

I turned to Azrael.

"Does that list include you?" I asked.

"No. I was raised not to be a sexist pig. I know of several females that sired other Vampires unfortunately those Vampires turned out to be said sexist pigs and killed their maker when I found out I killed them. I think of myself as Judge, Jury and Executioner among out kind." Azrael said.

"Uh sorry but if you're going to save her it has to be now." AJ said.

Azrael looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Let's do this." I said.

(A/N: That's it for another instalment. Next chapter we find out who the mystery girl is because next chapter is all about her.)


	21. Chapter 21: The short First Life of Bree

**Chapter 21: The Short First Life of Bree Tanner** (Bree POV)

I was walking through the woods of a city I was visiting one of my friends. My friend wasn't home when I got there so I decided to go for a walk through the woods.

I had been walking for a while when I stopped to rest. I was looking at the trail I was walking and I blinked and suddenly out of nowhere there was this man. He wasn't very big just barely reaching six feet tall and he had short dark brown hair. He was wearing a dark blue-sleeved shirt and black undershirt, black jeans, sneakers I think.

"I can't believe that there would be somebody stupid enough to wander this far. I can't let you live in case you find my captive. So with that in mind Raoul leave us. Go back to the boss and I'll take care of this meet you back at base." He said.

I heard a whoosh behind me and I turned my heat to see a red, black and dark green blur. I turned and a smirk was on the guys face and his red eyes locked onto mine…wait red eyes.

He took a step forward. Uh oh. My name is Bree Tanner and I'm about to die.

My whole life flashed before my eyes. Being born and raised in Seattle, my first day at school, my graduations, my first Prom, my first kiss at said Prom. But there was something I wished I did before I died because now I was going to die a virgin.

"Tell the Devil Riley Biers sent you." He said with an evil smile.

With that he charged and he hit me and I blacked out.

When I came to my body felt like it was on fire yet I didn't scream. I didn't scream because I could tell I was in somebody's arms a woman's by the feel of it. This person smelled like Freesia just like my mom.

"How long has this change been going?" The woman asked.

Change? What change?

"Two and a half days." A male's voice replied.

This voice along with the female's made me feel safe and secure.

"Master she seems a little restless. Never mind she's calm. I think she likes the sound of both of your voices." A second Male's voice said.

"Dad I guess this is god giving you a second chance from when we lost Isa all those years ago." Another male's voice said.

"Isa? Who's Isa?" The female's voice called.

"The second casualty in ongoing War with the Romanians. First they brainwashed Saline then they killed Isa. Isa is my daughter AJ's twin sister. A day hasn't gone by when I didn't blame myself for that." The first male's voice replied. "I need to be alone please excuse me."

I could hear footsteps leaving.

"What day is it today?" the third male's voice asked.

"November 15 AJ why?" The female asked.

"Ah shit. That explains his mood. Isa died today it's the anniversary. His nomad trips around the world usually start November 15." The third male's voice that I knew now was named AJ.

I felt water on my face.

"It's raining. Will that affect the change AJ?" The Woman's voice asked.

"No mom it won't." AJ replied.

I didn't know how long I lay there till I heard something soft and loving. I recognized it as the first male's voice.

"In fields where nothing grew but weeds, I found a flower at my feet, bending there in my direction. I wrapped a hand around its stem. I pulled until the roots gave in. Finding now what I've been missing. Now I know." The first male's voice was singing and I found it comforting.

"So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong. There's a point we pass from which we can't return. I felt the cold rain of the coming storm. All because of you I haven't slept in so long. When I do I dream, of drowning in the ocean. Looking for the shore. I can let my hair down I thought I heard your voice. All you have to do is shout it out." The voice continued to sing coming closer.

"Inside my hands the petals brown. Try to fall into the ground but it was already to late now. I pushed my fingers through the earth return this flower to dirt so it could live I walked away now. But I know not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn. There's a point we pass we from which we can't return. I felt the cold rain of the coming storm. All because of you I haven't slept in so long. When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean. Looking for the shore. I can let my hair my down I thought I heard your voice. All you have to do is shout it out." The voice sang now right next to me.

"All because of you. All because of you. All because of you I haven't slept in so long when I do I dream of drowning in the ocean. Looking for the shore. Where I can let my hair down inside these eyes of yours." AJ and the first sang together in perfect harmony.

"All because of you sweet girl I believe in angels not the kind with wings nor not the kind with halo's the kind that bring you home. When home becomes a strange place I thought I heard your voice. All you have to do is shout it out." The first voice sang then sobbed.

"It's been a long time since I heard that song. Isa loved to hear you sing that song the parts you wrote anyway. Glad to see you finished it." AJ said.

As they were talking I could hear a Thump-thump noise going slower.

"Listen. I can hear her heart is about to stop beating and it's been under three days." The Woman's voice said.

My heart? Keep it beating I don't want to die!

"Shh baby girl that's suppose to happen. Shh." The first male's voice replied picking me up and rocking me gently.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump then nothing it stopped.

"Baby girl open your eyes." The first male's voice said.

I opened my eyes and first thing I saw were two pairs of loving red eyes and heart warming smiles and we were inside a house with a white room.

"Are you two the ones that saved me?" I asked my voice like whistles.

"Well Azrael is the one who found you and we saved you by turning you into a Vampire." The woman said.

"Thank you what is your name?" I asked.

"Bella." She replied.

Bella and Azrael great names for great parents.

"Can I call you mom and dad?" I asked.

"Yes you may little one and this is your brother AJ." Azrael said moving me around so I can see him.

"How many members are in this family?" I asked.

"A lot. Well let's see there's me, Bella, You, AJ, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenadora, Marcus, Didyme, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Corin, Heidi, Felix, Demitri, Santiago, Afton, Renata, Irena, Kate, Tanya, Maggie." Dad said listing them off. "And I think I'm missing somebody…ah Carlisle."

"Carlisle? You turned Carlisle?" Mom asked Dad.

"I had. I felt he was important for something. Kind of regretting that now seeing as he turned people and their semi psychotic. Take Eddie for example. The idiot believes you're still in love with him. So does little Alice. They're both delusional. The only people who turned out okay are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Then there's Jasper." Dad replied.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Mom asked.

"We had our eyes on him for a long time during the Southern Vampire Wars. He has potential shame it's wasted on a Looney bin family like the Cullen's." Dad said with a laugh.

Mom giggled and laughed. I could get used to this family in fact I actually felt like I belonged here with these wonderful people all around me. I factually felt like a run away finally coming back home because this to me was going to become my home.

(Charlie POV)

My eyes opened up first thing I see is a pair of Golden Eyes. I tried to move forward to find out I was stuck to a chair.

"About time you woke up. Now you can help me get my Bella back." He said.

"I refuse. She's happy with her boyfriend and he's even better of a boyfriend then you ever were." I said.

"Wrong choice. You just sealed your fate. When Bella comes and I know she will she'll find you dead then while she's mourning you I'll kill her boyfriend then she'll come crying back into my arms." He said.

"I hate you." I said.

"The feeling is mutual." He replied before walking away from me.

"Bella, Azrael come and get me." I pleaded quietly.

(A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter the hunt for Charlie begins.)


	22. Chapter 22: New Additions

**Chapter 22: New Additions** (Azrael POV)

After Bella and I started the girl's change I picked her up and together all four of us made our way back to Bella's house.

"Hey Mom can we take a tour?" AJ asked.

"Go ahead." Bella said sadly.

AJ and Maggie started their tour and I sat down with the girl in my arms. Something drew me to this girl there was no doubting that. I could tell she's been through a lot just from the creases in her eyebrows.

"Can I sit down with you my love?" Bella asked softly.

I could tell she wanted some kind of comfort so I decided to give to her.

"Of course." I replied.

I shift her so Bella could sit down and then place the girl mainly on her lap hoping it would calm her down.

"Why?" Bella asked softly.

I turned to look at her.

"Why target Charlie what did he do wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe to get at me? Maybe to get at you? I don't know but I make a Mate's Promise we'll get him back." I said knowing full well what a Mate's Promise means.

After I said that I felt hollow.

"What's a Mate's Promise?" Bella asked alarmed.

When I didn't answer Bella looked angry.

"What's a Mate's Promise I said." Bella said.

"A Mate's Promise is not just any promise. It's not something any Vampire will be willing to swear. To swear a Mate's Promise means the Mated Vampire is willing to do anything to make their Mate happy and if they can't then they must be willing to give up their Bond with their Mate." I explained cautiously.

"You what!" Bella shouted.

She did next what any Female Vampire would have done in her situation she slapped me, grabbed the girl and stormed out of the room.

"AJ hold down the Fort. I'll be back." I said as I got up off the couch, opened one of the windows and jumped out.

I ran toward Seattle and went on a killing spree. I killed people who looked at me wrong, gave me attitude and you know what I was to pissed off to care. I killed 80 people in three hours. Then I left and went into the forest to track like Demitri and an old friend Alistair taught me.

I found the girl's scent and the Vampire AJ killed but there was a third one and it left so I tracked that one soon enough I found an old cabin. Charlie was here as well as…Edward Cullen. I could hear them talking.

"About time you woke up. Now you can help me get my Bella back." He said.

"I refuse. She's happy with her boyfriend and he's even better of a boyfriend then you ever were." Charlie said.

"Wrong choice. You just sealed your fate. When Bella comes and I know she will she'll find you dead then while she's mourning you I'll kill her boyfriend then she'll come crying back into my arms." He said.

"I hate you." Charlie said.

"The feeling is mutual." He replied before walking away.

"Enjoy your taunting while you can." I said quietly.

I followed Edward and I started stalking him.

"You wanted to kill me boy. Here I am. Take your best shot." I said jumping over his head and landing in front of him.

"How did you find me I have a shield he would have blocked my scent." Edward said.

"You clearly don't know me or you would have given up this useless endeavour of trying to kill me." I said.

Edward looked around.

"I can see the fear that breeds in your heart. Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the fear in your eyes." I said.

He started backing away. Suddenly thirty newborns plus Edward surrounded me and he was smiling.

I started laughing manically.

"What the hell? His eyes went from Red to pitch Black." Edward said.

(Odin POV)

"I am the leader of lost souls. Who will survive let's get it on and we'll fight. I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on you can't kill me I'm Immortal!" I shouted as I charged at them.

I was in my element fight one against many. The warlord has come and I'm ready to kick some ass it's clobbering time.

I was throwing newborns all over the place. Clearly these idiots weren't trained because they relied on their instinct and against me that's stupidest thing you could do.

I was ripping limbs and heads off like it was going out of style all the while laughing happily I felt like a kid at Christmas.

I was gushing Venom from various bites and scratches but that's okay to me this is the equal to a Human Frat party on a Saturday night.

In no time at all I burned Thirty Newborns and I looked around for Eddie only to find he ran away like a coward.

"Fucker is obviously not a real Vampire or he would have fought like a man." I said as I turned and walked back to Bella. "Your turn for the reigns."

(Azrael POV)

When arrived at Charlie's House I opened the door to see Demitri, Chelsea, Corin, Felix and Santiago all in the living room along with Bella, AJ, Maggie and the Girl. They didn't hear me come in so I slammed the door everybody turned to look at me. First ting they noticed was my appearance.

"Hello boys I'm back." I said.

Bella handed the girl to AJ and went to take a step to me and I took a step back and she looked hurt.

"I'd rather not get slapped again." I said.

"You're hurt." Felix said.

"I'm not hurt. Besides I found Charlie." I said.

"You found him?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I killed thirty newborns and I know who's behind it to." I replied.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"Edward Cullen." I replied.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bella said.

"By all means. I've had my share of killing." I said as I walked right by everybody and sat down and looked out the window. "Follow my scent you can't miss it."

"Let's end this. Did you want me to bring Edward Cullen back?" Bella asked.

"No as queen you can make your decision." I said.

"Dad how many did you kill this time?" AJ asked.

"Hundred and ten." I replied.

"Hundred and ten what does that mean?" Bella asked.

"I'll tell you on the way let's go." AJ said Bella placed the girl in my arms and then left with the others.

(Bella POV)

When we all got further away I turned to AJ.

"What did he mean a hundred and ten? A hundred and ten what?" I asked.

"This happens occasionally. When something makes him really mad he goes out into a city goes on a killing spree trust me when I say don't get upset over eighty people. You weren't alive when he killed one hundred thousand people when the War with Romanians really picked up." AJ said.

"Yeah that was when he was truly terrifying." Felix said.

"Agreed." Demitri replied.

We kept running all the while I kept thinking to myself Vampires only make the Mate's Promise if they are sure they can pull off whatever they promised and he did and I made him feel bad about it. What does that make me? My answer a bad Mate I'll make it up to him I promise.

Within minutes we arrived at a rundown Cabin thanks to my Mate's scent.

"What's the plan?" Maggie asked.

"Felix, Demitri get my father back to the house kill anybody that follows, everybody else kill the Newborns. Edward is mine." I said.

Everybody nodded and we silently made our way toward the Cabin. When we arrived it saddest sight I've ever seen. Edward was sitting in the middle of the floor like a crazy man moving back and forth.

"I can't kill him. He's immortal. I can't best him. My surviving newborns were killed because they wandered to close to the god damn mutts and my main fighting ones got there asses kicked by…might as well call him God." Edward said almost like a chant.

He kept saying it over and over and I shook my head rip his head off and tossed it to AJ.

"Burn this cabin to the ground. Felix? You guys get Charlie yet?" I asked.

"Yes Mistress Bella we got him." Felix said.

Felix carried Charlie and I could tell before we got here Charlie got worked over pretty good so I took him into my arms.

"Let's head back to the House." I said as I turned and walked out the door with my friends and family behind finally closing that chapter of my life.

When we arrived back at the House I called for Azrael. He came with a forced smile he hadn't been himself since this morning I was beginning to wonder why. Did it have something to do with me?

"Change him please?" I asked. "I can't live without my father."

"Okay. Take care of the girl while I start the transformation." Azrael said.

I nodded my head as Azrael gently lifted Charlie out of my arms. I walked over to the girl, lifted her up and sat down. I heard Charlie moan when Azrael bit him and he started to fuss.

"It's okay Charlie. It's me your back home." Azrael said.

"D-Did y-you kill the little bastard?" Charlie whispered in pain.

"We got 'em." Azrael said.

"Thank you." Charlie said before lapsing into silence.

Azrael stayed upstairs for about a day with Charlie while I stayed with the girl. Everybody else went back home except for AJ, Maggie and Felix.

Finally Azrael came back downstairs and joined me on the couch.

"How long has this change been going?" I asked.

I felt the girl move a tiny bit.

"Two and a half days." Azrael replied.

Felix, AJ and Maggie joined us in the living room.

"Master she seems a little restless. Never mind she's calm. I think she likes the sound of both of your voices." Felix said.

"Dad I guess this is god giving you a second chance from when we lost Isa all those years ago." AJ said.

"Isa? Who's Isa?" I asked.

"The second casualty in ongoing War with the Romanians. First they brainwashed Saline then they killed Isa. Isa is my daughter AJ's twin sister. A day hasn't gone by when I didn't blame myself for that." Azrael replied sadly. "I need to be alone please excuse me."

With that he left. Poor Azrael I couldn't imagine losing a child that would help finally explain why he was the way he was. I understand now my love. I'll give you your space.

"What day is it today?" AJ asked alarmed.

"November 15 AJ why?" I answered.

"Ah shit. That explains his mood. Isa died today it's the anniversary. His nomad trips around the world usually start November 15." AJ said and then whispered almost low enough where I couldn't hear. "Can't believe I forgot."

I had AJ open the window only to forget that it was pouring outside and I notice the girl's face was getting a little wet.

"It's raining. Will that affect the change AJ?" I asked.

"No mom it won't." AJ replied.

He called me mom. I smiled so big.

A few minutes later I heard Azrael come closer and he was singing a song from Rise Against along with AJ called the Good Left Undone. It's a good song.

"It's been a long time since I heard that song. Isa loved to hear you sing that song the parts you wrote anyway. Glad to see you finished it." AJ said.

He wrote it when? That's when he heard it the girl's heart slowing down.

"Listen. I can hear her heart is about to stop beating and it's been under three days." I said.

That's when she started flipping out and Azrael took her out of my arms.

"Shh baby girl that's suppose to happen. Shh." Azrael replied picking the girl up and rocking her gently.

Azrael is a great father.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump then nothing it stopped. I walked next to Azrael and looked down at the girl.

"Baby girl open your eyes." Azrael said.

The girl opened her eyes and I smiled she was beautiful.

"Are you two the ones that saved me?" The girl asked her voice like whistles.

"Well Azrael is the one who found you and we saved you by turning you into a Vampire." I replied.

"Thank you what is your name?" She asked.

"Bella." I replied.

What she said next caught both of us off guard.

"Can I call you mom and dad?" She asked.

"Yes you may little one and this is your brother AJ." Azrael said moving her around so she can see AJ.

"How many members are in this family?" She asked.

"A lot. Well let's see there's me, Bella, You, AJ, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenadora, Marcus, Didyme, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Corin, Heidi, Felix, Demitri, Santiago, Afton, Renata, Irena, Kate, Tanya, Maggie." Azrael said listing them off. "And I think I'm missing somebody…ah Carlisle."

"Carlisle? You turned Carlisle?" I asked Dad.

I didn't know that and I'm guessing neither did Carlisle.

"I had. I felt he was important for something. Kind of regretting that now seeing as he turned people and their semi psychotic. Take Eddie for example. The idiot believed you're still in love with him. So does little Alice. They're both delusional. The only people who turned out okay are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Then there's Jasper." Azrael replied.

I was glad he was talking more and I smiled.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked.

"We had our eyes on him for a long time during the Southern Vampire Wars. He has potential shame it's wasted on a Looney bin family like the Cullen's." Azrael said with a laugh.

I laughed as well I couldn't help it. I turned toward the Girl.

"We never got your name?" I asked.

She looked right into our eyes.

"Bree Tanner. My name is Bree Tanner." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you.' Azrael said.

I turned toward Azrael.

"Our Family is growing." I said with a smile that Azrael returned.

One down one more to go and I kissed Azrael.

(A/N: Another chapter is completed.)


	23. Chapter 23: Young again

**Chapter 23: Young Again** (Charlie POV)

Holy mother of god this hurts. What is this? My body really hurt. I felt like it was on fire.

"It's almost over. You were lucky to be unconscious for this long." A Voice said it sounded almost like Bella.

"Bella." I whispered out.

"I'm here Charlie so is Azrael. We took care of the bad guys Dad." Bella said.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"I know." Bella said. "You're becoming a vampire. We had no other choice. I had Azrael turn you because I didn't want you to die. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive." I whispered.

I lapsed back into silence.

"Okay dad it's over. Open your eyes." Bella said.

I opened my eyes and I could see everything. I sat up and the first thing I see is Bella with a full body mirror I stood up.

"Is this what I look like?" I asked.

My grey hair was gone, my wrinkles were gone, my body was more toned all in all I looked young again.

"Wow." I said.

"Welcome back." Bella said with a teary eyed smile.

"Thank you baby girl. Where's the big guy?" I asked.

"Right here." A voice said directly behind me.

I turned around and there he was.

"If I remember correctly William Turner is not your name so if I may ask what is your name?" I asked.

"Azrael Van Thorne was my name when I was born and when I was turned I became Azrael Volturi taking my daughter's name when I turned her. I know you have questions." He said.

"Yes" I asked.

"Before we get to that though Bree honey came here please." Azrael said.

A few seconds later a young woman came in.

"Charlie this is Bella and I's daughter Bree." Azrael said.

Wait daughter?

"Daughter?" I asked.

"Yes Charlie." Bella said.

"Bella and I's Venom runs through her veins just like mine runs through yours." Azrael said.

"So I have grandchildren?" I asked.

"Not really. Vampire Family ethics is a lot different then Human family ethics. Yes I turned you but your not part of my family being Bella's dad. To be apart of my family and claim AJ and Bree as grandkids you have to marry into my family just like the others did." Azrael explained.

"So how many Vampires are in your family?" I asked.

"Does that include the deceased ones?" He asked.

"Sure why not." I said wanting to know how big his family actually was had they all still been living.

"Well let's see: Sasha, Tatiana, Katrina, Irena, Sulpicia, Aro, Athenadora, Caius, Didyme, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Afton, Chelsea, Felix, Demitri, Renata, Heidi, Santiago, Corin, My son AJ, his mate Maggie, My daughter Isa. Sasha and Isa are no longer living and my family has some black sheep: Stefan, Vladimir and James." Azrael said.

"Wait did this James have blond hair?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I smelled him in your blood when we first met. I'm glad Jasper and Emmett killed him. Saved me the trouble of putting him down." Azrael said.

I decided now was a good time to change subject because Bella was okay and to me that was good answer.

"Well give me the basics first." I asked.

"Okay. We don't eat, sleep, drink anything but Blood, we sparkle in the sun and we're fast, strong, ageless and with age comes wisdom. Some of us have other gifts besides the normal speed and strength. I can change my appearance along with another gift I think." Azrael said.

"What about the mind connection?" Bella asked.

"Oh right forgot about that." Azrael said.

"Mind Connection?" I asked.

"It seems that I open up a mind link between people. At first I thought it was just Vampires I created now I think it's a gift." He explained. "Your turn babe."

"My mind is shielded. No power with the mind will get through." Bella chimed in after Azrael finished talking.

"One more thing now that you're a Vampire I'm your king. You do what I say. I don't like pulling rank so don't make me. We have one rule and one major unofficial rule. The official rule is keep the presence of Vampires a secret. My family and I we're pretty much the Vampire Police. The unofficial rule is don't flirt with another Vampire's Mate. Vampires are very territorially and will kill a threat to their Mate." Azrael said.

"Okay I got that." I said.

"I'll introduce you to who is all here right now." Azrael said "Everyone come here please."

Within ten seconds the room had seven Vampires in it. All raging in height yet they all looked relaxed.

"Sorry for interrupting your me time." Azrael said.

There were mummers of it's okay.

"I just wanted to introduce My Newborn to you all." Azrael said.

His Newborn? What the fuck? I'm not his.

"Technically you are. I turned you on my own and without help. The mind link proves it and for the record if you don't want me in your head don't look like your constipated because that makes me curious." Azrael's thoughts entered my head.

"You can talk in my mind?" I asked.

"Yes." Azrael said. "I can change my appearance as well but I don't do it very often."

"What happened? Last thing I remember before waking up in that shack was I was sitting on the couch thinking about everything you told me when I faintly heard Bella's window open. I went upstairs to investigate then I felt something hit me. Who hit me?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. He targeted you to try and get Bella away from me then attack me. I went to him he had thirty Vampires with him and Odin killed them all." Azrael said.

"Odin? Whose that?" I asked.

"Somebody you don't want to anger. Trust me your better on his good side then his bad." Bella said the mumbled. "He's great in bed though."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Bella said looking embarrassed.

I looked over at Azrael and he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"So what's the plan now…My Lord." I said.

By calling him that I was telling them I accepted my new fate as a Vampire and I was going to make due with the cards I was dealt.

"Bella my love can you hand me the house phone we're going home and you're both coming with us." Azrael said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Italy." He replied then dialling up a number.

(Azrael POV)

The phone rang twice before Gianna picked it up.

"Hello this is Gianna, how may I direct your call?" She asked.

"Get me Aro." I said.

"Yes Lord Master I'll patch you through." Gianna said.

"Thank you Gianna." I replied with a smile on my face.

It's amazing how times have changed the Family. I mean a hundred years ago we didn't have a phone and now we have a system where Gianna patches each call through to the recipient's Cell Phone.

"Hello Azrael how is your vacation?" Aro asked.

"I had to cut it short. I'm not equipped to deal with two Newborns here." I said.

"Caius and Athena will have the jet ready and be waiting for you at the Seattle airport in three hours." Aro said.

"We will be." I said.

We said our good-byes and hung up the phone. I turned to Bella and Charlie.

"Pack your bags we're going back home." I said as I turned and looked out the window.

I heard Bella and Charlie running back to their room to pack. I couldn't shake the feeling something life altering was going to meet us back in Italy and become the toughest challenge to Bella and I's relationship.

(That's the end of another chapter. Who do you all think is coming to Italy?)


	24. Chapter 24: I Found Him

**Chapter 24: I found him** (Unknown POV)

Three thousand two hundred and eighteen years. Three thousand two hundred and eighteen fucking years it's been since I've seen _him_ and he suddenly pops back up on my radar. I'm probably confusing you. My name is…hell you don't need to know my name. Oh did I hurt your feelings? I don't care. All I care about right now is finding Connal…my lovable little Brother Connal Azrael Van Thorne.

The last time I'd seen Connal I was turning him into a Vampire when Lycan's attacked. I told my best friend and closest confident Victor Swann to get my brother the hell out of there while I dealt with the mutts. I ain't seen neither one of them since. That's what worried me at first. I thought the Mutts got them then I remembered Victor is one of the baddest motherfuckers I've ever met.

I searched the world for him in the beginning staying away from Romania because I heard there were two power hungry Vampires ruling there and then after awhile I heard a rumour the Romania Vampires were defeated by an army of Vampires calling themselves the Volturi. I learned they were stationed in Italy and so I stayed away from there to. I was never one for politics that was Connal's cup of tea.

Connal was a sweet natured boy even though his life would always be surrounded by guilt. Our mother died giving birth to him. Our father tried to kill him in drunken rage calling him Satan's spawn and a demon. I killed our father to protect my brother. I was already a Vampire at the time. There's about a fifteen-year age gap between us when he was born. When I turned him he was physically six years younger. He's eternally twenty-three years old and I'm twenty-nine.

It's now November 2005 and I'm still searching with no intention of giving up because I know Connal well enough to know that he's just living life one day at a time waiting for me. My search led me to Seattle, Washington. I drove by the airport in Seattle on my motorcycle I stole in the 1970's when something caught my attention. I took a cautionary sniff and nearly crashed the bike. I smelled Connal. I looked around and there he was leading six Black Cloaked Vampires onto a sleek looking Jet.

"He's apart of the Volturi?" I asked myself walking forward. "No. He's not apart of them that is obvious. I think based on the way he carries himself he's their leader."

Before he got on the plane his eyes locked with mine I saw some recognition but not much.

"Echidna?" He asked then shook his head then got on the plane.

My name is Comorra Echidna Van Thorne and I've finally found my brother.

(A/N: This is the end of another chapter. It was supposed to be short. Next chapter Echidna and Connal (Azrael) finally meet face to face as Vampires for the very first time. I have a Poll up right now regard Charlie's Mate.)


End file.
